Soldat
by Matou Sparrow
Summary: Les aventures de Lilith, entrant dans le soldat juste avant la guerre de Utaï... Avec du Sephiroth Chapitre 9 deuxième partie
1. Chapitre 1: L'arrivée

Chapitre 1 : l'arrivée.  
  
_Lily, tu rêve ! Le train est arrivé.  
  
La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers la femme qui la regardait en souriant. Un bref regard vers la fenêtre lui indiqua qu'en effet le train était arrêter. Déjà, les passagers descendaient et une agitation régnait dans le petite gare enfumée. Lilith se leva et attrapa son sac. Celui-ci contenait le peu d'affaires qu'elle possédait. La femme qui l'accompagnait, une dame grande aux cheveux bruns, coiffés en natte, se leva à son tour et suivit Lilith. Elles se retrouvèrent sur le quai, au milieu du bourdonnement de foule [1]. La femme attrapa sa jeune compagne par l'épaule et la tira vers la sortie. Enfin au calme, elles purent enfin souffler. La dame se tourna vers Lilith et lui demanda :  
  
_Tu as bien tout tes documents ?  
  
Lilith fouilla dans son sac et sorti une enveloppe qui contenait des lettres ainsi qu'une carte magnétique sur laquelle son visage était imprimé.  
  
_C'est bon tante Jessica, j'ai tout les papiers. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
_Tant mieux, bon, si on se trouvait un hôtel, après tout ton examens d'entrée n'est que demain.  
  
_Je dois aller me présenter aujourd'hui pour confirmer mon inscription.  
  
_Ah ! La Shinra et son administration. Tu comprends pourquoi je préfers vivre dans notre petit village ? Mais bon, c'est ton choix, je ne fais que t'accompagner.  
  
_Tante Jessica, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Bon, je vais aller aux bureaux d'inscriptions, si tu veux tu peux nous trouver un hôtel.  
  
_Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?  
  
_Non ! Ne t'inquiet pas, je me débrouillerais bien toute seule.  
  
_Très bien, tu m'appel dès que tu as finit, je te donnerais l'adresse de l'hôtel.  
  
Lilith sourit tendrement à sa tante avant de partir en direction de l'immense immeuble Shinra qui se dressait de toute sa hauteur pour surplomber la ville [2]. Jessica Klate regarda s'éloignée sa jeune protégée qui l'appelait « sa tante ». Son c?ur se serra à l'idée que la jeune fille allait bientôt partir, si elle réussissait son examen, pour devenir membre du Soldat, cette élite de guerre. Cela faisait 16 ans à présent qu'elle avait recueillit Lilith et pourtant, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.  
  
Jessica Klate marchait depuis quelques heures dans la forêt. Depuis la mort de son maris, tué par un monstre alors qu'il était parti à la recherche d'un chocobo qui c'était enfuis. Elle entendis un bruit derrière un buisson et se retourna son fouet à la main près à défendre sa vie. Devant elle se tenait un chocobo noir qui la regardait avec ses grands yeux verts. Jessica s'approcha doucement et saisit le harnais de l'animal, lui caressant la nuque en murmurant des phrases rassurantes[3]. Un regard vers la selle faillit la faire crier à nouveau, un homme était étendu sur son dos, les yeux ouverts dans le vide. Du sang coulant de sa bouche. Mais le plus étonnant était qu'assise devant lui, une petite fille aux cheveux roux la regardait avec des yeux rougit par les larmes. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans et était amaigrie par la faim. Jessica pris la jeune fille dans ses bras et rentra chez elle en tirant le chocobo.  
  
Jessica déambulait à présent dans les rues de la ville à la recherche d'un hôtel. Perdues dans ses pensées, elle se remémorait les premières paroles de sa petite Lily, l'enterrement de ce qui avait du être son père et sa vie avec elle. Le premier sourire qu'elle lui avait fait, un immense honneur de la part d'une fille réservée qui ne souriait presque jamais, même pas à ses amies d'école. Elle l'avais vu grandir, se battre pour la première fois. C'est là qu'elle avait découvert les dons de la fille pour le combat. Ce jour là, après qu'elle ai tuer un de ses grands dragons rouges vivant près des plages, Jessica avait comprit que Lilith ne pourrait jamais vivre tranquillement à la campagne [4]. Elle arriva devant un hôtel et rentra pour réserver une chambre. Après avoir payer, elle s'installa sur son lit pour se reposer de son long voyage.  
  
Lilith pénétra dans le bâtiment de la Shinra. Une hôtesse vint se poster devant elle :  
  
_Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ?  
  
Lilith la détailla de haut en bas, puis sorti une lettre de son sac.  
  
_Oui, je dois m'inscrire pour passer l'examen de demain pour entrer dans l'armée.  
  
Cette fois, ce fut au tour de l'hôtesse de détaillée la jeune fille d'un regard moqueur.  
  
_Vous voulez vraiment passer cet examen ?  
  
_J'ai l'air de venir pour chercher un poste de secrétaire ?  
  
_Vous auriez peut être plus de chance d'y arriver, enfin, ce n'ai pas à moi d'en juger. Montrez-moi ce papier ?  
  
L'hôtesse pris le papier que lui tendait la jeune fille et le regarda attentivement. Puis, elle alla ver son bureau, tapota sur son clavier et tendit une carte magnétique qu'elle venait de sortir d'une sorte d'imprimante. Elle la tendis d'un air dédaigneux en disant :  
  
_Voilà, vous allez jusqu'au 59eme étage en utilisant les ascenseurs là bas. N'essayez pas d'aller ailleurs la sécurité ne prend pas en compte l'excuse «Je me suis perdue ». Ensuite, vous allez au bureau du Général Gifalmo [5]. C'est lui qui doit enregistrer votre demande d'examens. Enfin, il vous expliquera tout la haut.  
  
Lilith attrapa la carte, lança un bref merci à l'hôtesse et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Elle passa la carte dans la fente prévue pour. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Lilith hésita un moment avant de se décider à entrer dans cette machine. Elle n'avait pas confiance en cette boite de conserve transparente. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle entra dans l'ascenseur et tapa 59 sur le cadran d'étage. L'ascenseur démarra et entama une lente montée.  
  
Lilith se mit à observer la ville par la fenêtre transparente de l'ascenseur extérieur. Soudain l'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent. Lilith se tourna vivement, étonnée que l'ascenseur soit déjà arrivé au 59eme étage. Un regard furtif sur l'écran intérieur lui appris qu'elle n'était encore qu'au 20eme étage. Un homme rentra dans l'ascenseur. Il était grand, portait un long manteau noir. Il regarda la jeune fille avec des yeux transformer par la mako. Lilith se sentit mal face à cet homme qui la regardait intensément comme s'il pouvait lire à travers elle. L'homme se tourna vers le cadran faisant voler ses longs cheveux argentés.[6 ] Il regarda le cadran et remarquant que la destination qu'il voulait était déjà rentrée, il appuya sur le bouton de fermeture des portes. L'ascenseur se remit en marche en douceur. Lilith se sentait de plus en plus mal, elle pria vivement que l'ascenseur arrive à destination le plus rapidement possible car la présence de l'homme la gênait de plus en plus. Celui-ci semblait ne pas faire attention à sa présence. Il était plongé dans un document qui semblait important étant donné l'expression grave de son visage. [7]  
  
Lilith s'était remise à la contemplation de la ville, se demandant si sa mère adoptive qu'elle appelait sa « tante » avait trouvé une chambre d'hôtel. Puis, une idée lui vint à l'esprit : Et si elle échouait à ses examens. Que ferait-elle ? Elle ne pourrait pas retourner vivre dans sa campagne, l'action lui manquait, elle trouvait du plaisir que dans le combat, comme si elle avait ça dans les veines. Soudain, l'écran à côté d'elle se brouilla et une femme apparut à l'écran. Un logo « Shinra News » apparut à l'écran et une femme se mit à parler :  
  
_Mesdames, Messieurs bonsoir, bienvenue dans notre flash d'info quotidien. L'info principale d'aujourd'hui est les relations entre notre gouvernement Shinra et les habitants d'Utaï. Les relations diplomatiques sont de plus en plus tendues entre notre président et le chef autoproclamé de la résistance Utaïenne [8] qui, je le rappel, refuse toute alliance ou partage entre nos deux pays. Notre président à proclamer hier dans une conférence de presse : « Les Utaïens sont bornés mais je tiens à leur dire que nous n'avons pas peur de leur déclarer la guerre. S'il le faut, nous imposerons le calme là bas [9] par la force et. »  
  
La voix du président Shinra s'éteignit soudain. L'homme aux cheveux argentés venait de couper l'écran. Lilith faillit protester mais le regard que l'homme lui lança lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre la propagande Shinrienne [10]. Enfin, l'ascenseur arriva au 59eme étage. Lilith attendit que l'homme sorte avant de le suivre, soulagée de quitter cette prison de verre [11]. Devant elle, un panneau indiquait les différents bureaux et les noms des occupants. Elle suivit celui qui indiquait « Général Gifalmo ». Elle arriva devant la porte. Elle frappa et une voix féminine lui indiqua d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit et elle arriva dans une autre salle vide ou se trouvait juste une autre femme, portant les mêmes habits que l'hôtesse d'en bas. La femme la dévisagea :  
  
_Vous désirez ?  
  
_Je viens pour une inscription à un examen.  
  
Lilith tendit la lettre, la femme la lue.  
  
Celle-ci toussota :  
  
_Euh, mademoiselle, je suis désolée mais les inscriptions ne se font que dans une certaine limite de temps. C'était ce matin.  
  
Lilith faillit s'étouffer :  
  
_Hein ! Mais, c'était pas préciser sur la lettre ! Vous comprenez, je viens de loin et si j'avais su j'aurai pris un train plus tôt.  
  
La femme lui sourit chaleureusement :  
  
_On ne vous à pas prévenu à l'entrée ?  
  
Lilith injuria mentalement la sale pouffe de l'entrée qui ne lui avait rien dit . Puis la secrétaire se leva et alla ouvrire une porte.  
  
_Attendez ici, je vais essayer de vous caser un rendez-vous entre deux visites. Je pense que le général comprendra votre argument.  
  
Lilith remercia grandement la femme avant d'aller dans la pièce qui était une salle d'attente. Elle faillit pousser un cri de désespoir quand elle vit que l'homme de l'ascenseur était également assis à attendre [12]. Celui-ci lui lança un bref regard avant de se replonger dans ses occupations. Lilith s'assit et pris un journal au hasard. Il datait d'il y a au moins 10 ans. Elle le feuilleta avec dédain. Elle parlait de mode, de recherches. Tout ce qu'il y avais de plus ennuyant. Elle soupira et jeta le magasin sur la table. Elle était énervée, elle le savait. L'hôtesse en bas c'était moquée d'elle et elle n'aimait pas sa. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle se détende. Hélas, aucun animal à tuer ici. Juste des magasines et cet homme qui la regardait à présent depuis qu'elle avait envoyer valser son magasine. Lilith faillit lui tirer la langue de manière très mature mais elle resta sans rien dire. Elle soutint alors son regard, sans ciller. Cela dura une éternité quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Lilith sursauta, rompant sa partie de « Starring contest » [13] avec l'homme. A l'entrée ce tenait le général Gifalmo. L'autre homme se leva et alla lui serrer la main :  
  
_Ah ! général Sephiroth [14], bienvenue chez nous [15]! Comment c'est passer votre voyage.  
  
Le dit Sephiroth parla d'une voix grave [16] qui resonna dans Lilith :  
  
_Très bien ! Nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire je crois, la situation d'utaï s'amplifie et j'ai des ordres du président.  
  
_Vous avez raison, allons dans mon bureau. Oh ! j'oubliais, Mademoiselle Lilith Klate ?  
  
Lilith se leva d'un coup.  
  
_Ou. oui ? c'est moi. [17]  
  
_Suivez moi, je vais procéder à votre premier examen, celui la est oral et si vous le réussissez, vous pourrez alors passer l'écrit et le pratique.  
  
_Merci beaucoup Monsieur.  
  
_Appelez moi « Général »  
  
_Bien mon général.  
  
Le général se tourna vers Sephiroth :  
  
_Ca ne vous dérange pas ?  
  
_Pas du tout.  
  
Lilith suivit les deux hommes dans le bureau. Repassant devant la secrétaire, celle-ci lui fit un clin d'?il d'encouragement.  
  
A suivre..  
  
Notes de Matou :  
  
Bon, j'ai écrit sa devant alien alors faut pas m'en vouloir, j'avais envi d'une fic parlant de Ff7, avant Ff7 lol j'espère ne pas faire trop d'erreurs chronologiques, mais je ne me rappel plus combien de temps à durer la guerre d'Utai, et quel age avait Séphy etc.  
  
[1] Bzzz bzzzzz  
  
[2]tout ressemblance avec Migdar est fortuite. non, en fait je sais pas si elle existait déjà donc je met pas le nom et pi on dit qu'il y a plein de ville comme Migdar ^^  
  
[3]Waaark Waaaaaaaak (Simon : ouaw, t'imite vachement bien le chocobo . petit jeu, de quel film cette phrase est-elle inspirée ?)  
  
[4] une petite plouc ? (nan, j'ai rien contre la campagne, c'est juste un délire avec une amie^^)  
  
[5] Je remercie Naelle pour ce nom tout droit sorti de la technqiue « Je tape au hasard sur mon clavier »  
  
[6] Mais qui sa peut-il bien etre ?  
  
[7] une occaz pareil sa se rate pas, j'lui aurait déjà sauter dessus moi.. ; quoique le mot « masmamune » m'en dissuade.  
  
[8]J'ai un doute, c'est Utai ou Wutai ?  
  
[9] Ou tout est neuf et tout est sauvage.  
  
[10] C'est encor epire Shinraienne ? Shinrienne ? mais que dit-on ?  
  
[11] Piège de Cristal ! Bruce Willis, l'homme qui a remit le Marcel au goût du jour !  
  
[12] Elle est pas normal cette fille.  
  
[13] Combat de soutenage d'?il quoi. Le premier qui cligne des yeux il a perdu.  
  
[14] Allez le fan club, avec moi SEPPPHHYYYYYYY !  
  
[15] Biiieenvenue cheezzz nooouuuuussss  
  
[16] Grave et sensuelle !!  
  
[17] Nan sans blague, ya beaucoup d'autres personnes dans cette salle d'attente.  
  
Voilà, j'attend des commentaires savant de savoir si je continue ou pas lol 


	2. Chapitre 2: L'examen

Chapitre2 : Examens.  
  
Le général Gifalmo entra la pièce et alla s'asseoir à son bureau après avoir proposer un fauteuil au général Sephiroth. Celui-ci s'assit et croisa les jambes et les bras, attendant patiemment que son collègue débute l'interrogatoire [1]. Lilith s'approcha un peu et s'arrêta à une distance respectable du bureau. Elle était restée debout, le général ne lui ayant pas proposer de siège. Le général sortit un papier de son bureau, pris un crayon :  
  
_Bon, commençons, nom, prénom, âge, date et lieu de naissance.  
  
_Lilith Klate, 17 ans  
  
Le général écrivit les renseignement sur sa feuille, puis s'arrêta en attendant la suite, qui ne vint pas :  
  
_Date et lieu de naissance ?  
  
_Je l'ignore mon général.  
  
_Comment ça vous l'ignorez ?  
  
_Et bien, j'ai été trouvée à l'âge de 1ans environ, je ne connais donc  
pas mon lieu, ni ma date de naissance mon général.  
  
Le général regarda un instant la jeune fille qui venait de parler de  
ses origines d'un ton qui semblait emplie d'une grande indifférence.  
Il toussota avec gène avant de continuer à remplir son questionnaire :  
  
_Nom du père ?  
  
_Je ne sais pas  
  
_Nom de la mère ?  
  
_Je ne sais pas [2]  
  
Lilith se sentait de plus en plus mal de dévoiler ainsi le fait  
qu'elle n'ai aucun passé avant ses 1ans. De plus, la présence du  
général Sephiroth n'améliorait pas son état d'esprit. [3]  
  
Le général Gifalmo inscrivit « inconnu » aux cases réservées  
aux noms des parents.  
  
_Adulte responsable ?  
  
_Jessica Klate, c'est ma . mère adoptive  
  
Le c?ur de Lilith se serra à la prononciation du mot « mère ».  
Le général sourit heureux de pouvoir enfin mettre le nom d'un  
responsable sur sa feuille. Il releva la tête.  
  
_Bon, à présent, passons aux choses sérieuses, pourquoi êtes  
vous ici ?  
  
Lilith jeta un regard interrogateur au général. Pourquoi était-  
elle la ? Mais enfin, il lui passait un interrogatoire pour quoi ?  
Toutefois, elle décida de répondre :  
  
_Je suis la pour entrer dans le Soldat.  
  
_Et pourquoi voulez vous y rentrer mademoiselle.  
  
Le général avait insister grandement sur le dernier mot [4].  
Lilith serra les poings, prenant alors conscience du fait qu'elle  
était une femme voulant rentrer dans un métier composé en majorité  
d'hommes.  
  
_Je n'y ai jamais réfléchit mon général. Lorsque l'on ma  
demander ce que je voulais faire plus tard, c'est la première chose  
qui m'est venue à l'esprit.  
  
_Pourquoi cela ?  
  
_C'est un métier qui regroupe deux de mes passions, l'action et  
le combat dit-elle, une flamme dans le regard. [5]  
  
_Oh, et vous pensez qu'au soldat c'est juste une partie de  
chasse entre amis ?  
  
_Bien sur que non mon général. Mais avec ce métier je pourrais  
également me rendre utile, protéger les autres. [6]  
  
Le général sourit devant cet argument bien connus des  
recruteurs. Il chercha une autre question à poser à la jeune fille  
avant de clore l'entretiens mais ce fut le général Sephiroth qui la  
trouva.  
  
_Mademoiselle Klate, avez-vous peur de mourir ?  
  
Lilith resta sans voix devant cette question, elle ne put que la  
répéter :  
  
_Mourir ?  
  
_Oui, mourir. Être dans le soldat n'est pas une partie de  
plaisir, vous aurez à combattre et le risque d'être tué existe. Alors,  
avez-vous peur de mourir ?  
  
Lilith resta un moment la tête baisser à réfléchir à cette  
question. Puis elle releva la tête fixant le général Sephiroth.  
  
_Je ne pense pas que mourir me dérange tant que sa. Enfin, je  
veux dire je mourrais bien un jour, alors que se soit aujourd'hui et  
demain, autant que j'ai fait le maximum de choses entre temps. Après  
tout, je n'ai personne qui m'attend chez moi.  
  
Le général Sephiroth hocha la tête silencieusement. Le général  
Gifalmo se leva et repoussant sa chaise.  
  
_Et bien mademoiselle, je pense que ce sera tout pour  
aujourd'hui, vous pouvez rentrez dormir et présentez vous demain à  
7h00 dans les bureaux de la Shinra pour l'examen écrit. Vous verrez  
les papiers avec ma secrétaire. Au revoir.  
  
Le général serra la main de Lilith et la poussa gentiment vers  
la sortie [7]. Il referma vivement la porte derrière elle. La  
secrétaire lui sourit à nouveau :  
  
_Alors, je dois vous faire des papiers ?  
  
_Oui, s'il vous plait.  
  
Le général Gifalmo retourna à son bureau et s'assit en  
soupirant :  
  
_Encore une qui va droit à la mort.  
  
Le général Sephiroth le regarda de ses yeux verts qui ne  
reflétait aucun sentiment concret :  
  
_Nous avons besoin de soldats, après tout une guerre se prépare  
alors un de plus ou un de moins.  
  
Gifalmo regarda Sephiroth avec un dégoût mêler d'appréhension.  
Cet homme était froid et n'avais aucune compassion pour ses hommes.  
Enfin, c'est ce qu'il ressortait de lui. Pourtant, ses plans  
d'attaques étaient fait pour que le moins de soldats ne meurent. Etait-  
ce pas respect pour les soldats ou juste parce que les soldats se  
faisaient de plus en plus rare. [8]  
  
_Vous rêvez Gifalmo, je ne pense pas que sa soit le moment,  
comme je vous le disait, le président nous as donner l'ordre de  
trouver le plus d'information sur Utaï, et également de préparer des  
plans d'attaques stratégiques.  
  
_Alors la guerre est imminente.  
  
_Dans un an au plus tard, nous serons tous à nous battre près  
d'Utaï, c'est pourquoi je vous conseil fort de recruter le plus de  
soldats, même ceux qui ratent les examens d'entrées, vous n'avez qu'a  
les envoyer dans les camps pour soldats de base, vous enverrez les  
meilleurs à la base de Tormen. [9]  
  
_Mais, c'est votre base de rattachement et elle est proche  
d'Utaï.  
  
-Oui, le président voudrait que je forme des jeunes recrues, je  
n'aime pas trop cette idée mais c'est un ordre, je ne fait que  
l'appliquer .  
  
_Bien, cela sera fait selon vos ordres.  
  
_Tant mieux. comment va votre femme ?  
  
Gifalmo sourit sachant très bien que Sephiroth n'avais rien à  
faire de sa famille et qu'il se forçait toujours de paraître plus.  
humain ?  
  
Lilith se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle croisa ses bras sous sa tête et regarda le plafond. Elle se remémora sa journée. Effectivement, elle avait passer le premier test, c'était déjà un début. L'écrit ne semblait pas lui faire peur quand à l'épreuve physique, elle s'était entraîner pendant des heures dans les forêts bordant son village. Elle fermis les yeux et se laissa bercer par Morphée [10].  
  
Notes de Matou :  
  
[1] Image mentale powaaaa  
  
[2] Qui as dit « Rémy sans famille ? »  
  
[3] Non, elle est gênée, c'est pas les hormones qui font actions^^  
  
[4] Désolée mais je prend en compte le fait que « peut être que chez les militaires de la Shinra y a un petit peu de sexisme » ^^  
  
[5] Sadique ? non pas sadique ? ou sa sadique ?  
  
[6] On se croirait à l'élection de miss América  
  
[7] En gros c'est j'te balance dehors et je claque la porte.  
  
[8] Je demande le coup de fil à un ami !  
  
Sephiroth : Allô ?  
  
Matou : allô, c'est Matou Sparrow à l'appareil, alors, êtes vous sadique : 1/ A cause de votre enfance ? 2/ Parce quuueeee 3/Vous sadique ? jamais 4/ Obiwan Kenobi  
  
Sephiroth : Je répond 5/ Ma masamune dans ton ventre  
  
Matou : Je suppose que c'est pas une proposition maquillée ?  
  
Sephiroth : Nan  
  
Matou : Je vous laisse alors . Et bien, il semblerais que le mystère reste intacte.  
  
[9] Encore merci à Naelle et son clavier magique  
  
[10] Je parle bien sur du dieu du sommeil, pas de l'autre enflure avec son épée de */****** qui nous gonfle pendant un film sur une prophétie bidon et qui tue deux pauvres personnes innocente. hein comment sa je suis fan des jumeau de matrix ? nan c'est pas vrai d'abord ;)  
  
Voilà, bon, les notes sont de plus en plus.. inutiles non ? Jaime m'auto critiquer ^^ loool Enfin bon, un grand merci à me lecteur (allez, j'en ai au moins trois) Et pi un gros bisosu spécial à Linoa Skywalker avec un petit mot en prime : « J'écris ma suite si tu écris ta suite » mdr ^^  
  
Allez @pluch 


	3. Chapitre 3: Soldat

Chapitre 3 : Le SOLDAT  
  
Jessica Klate faisait les cents pas dans le hall de l'hôtel  
qu'elle habitait depuis trois jours. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit  
laissant apparaître Lilith. Elle tenait à sa main une enveloppe  
contenant plusieurs papiers marqué du sceau de la Shinra.  
  
_Alors demanda Jessica dès que Lilith lue rejoint.  
  
Lilith lui tendit la lettre et la lut à voix haute..  
  
« Mademoiselle Lilith Klate,  
Suite à vos résultats (ci-joint), nous vous informons que vous  
avez été admise dans l'école de formation de l'élit Shinra. Au nom de  
notre président, nous vous félicitons et vous invitons à vous rendre  
demain à la gare de la ville ou vous avez passé les examens afin de  
rejoindre au plus vite votre école. Le nom et la destination vous  
serrons donnés à l'accueil de la gare. Il suffira de lui donner votre  
nom et votre prénom ainsi que le numéro qui vous est attribué. »  
  
Jessica stoppa un moment sa lecture afin de regarder le numéro  
inscrit en haut dans un cadre bleu «615643DT » [1] . La fin du  
document était juste un mélange de félicitation et de terme laudatif  
envers la Shinra. Elle se concentra alors sur la feuille de résultats  
remit avec la lettre d'acceptation. Celle-ci détaillait les résultats  
que Lilith avait obtenu à son examen. Ceux-ci semblaient plus que  
concluant.  
  
Examen écrit d'entrée :  
  
Stratégie : 90/100  
  
Histoire générale : 60/100  
  
Histoire de la Shinra : 70/100  
  
Mathématiques : 95/100  
  
Connaissance générale sur la magie et les matérias : 100/100  
  
Connaissance générale sur les armes et le combat : 100/100  
  
Résultats généraux à l'écrit : 85, 85 % de réussite. [2]  
  
Examen d'aptitude physique :  
  
Vitesse et endurance : 75/100  
  
Agilité et gymnastique : 95/100  
  
Combat à mains nues : 100/100  
  
Combat avec arme aux choix (le candidat à choisit : armes  
blanches) : 100/100  
  
Epreuve de tir : 30/100 [3]  
  
Orientation : 70/100  
  
Utilisation de la magie : 90/100  
  
Epreuve finale de combat avec contraintes progressives [4] :  
Arrivée niveau B (équivalent de 90/100)  
  
Résultats généraux d'aptitudes physiques : 81,25%  
  
Score final du passage vers le Soldat niveau 1 : 83,55% [5]  
  
Votre niveau général est aspirant soldat est niveau 3a. [6]  
  
Jessica rendit ses feuilles à Lilith  
  
_Tu as obtenu de super résultats, mais je ne comprends pas trop leur classement.  
  
_C'est assez compliquer à expliquer, je t'enverrais un compte rendu- détaillé lorsque j'aurais fini. [7]  
  
_D'accord, et bien, je suppose que l'on doit fêter ça. Je t'offre le restaurant.  
  
_On est assez riche pour sa ?  
  
_Tu me rembourseras quand tu auras ton salaire de. c'est quoi le plus haut grade ?  
  
_Je pense que c'est général. Enfin, je connais pas plus haut. [8]  
  
_Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Allez met ton manteau on y va, je meurs de faim à force d'avoir stresser pour toi.  
  
_Tu espérais que je rate n'est-ce pas ?  
  
_Attention, tu commence à faire de l'humour cela ne te va pas.  
  
Lilith et Jessica sortirent goûter à leurs derniers moments ensembles avant un bon moment.  
  
Le général Gifalmo était plongé dans les feuilles de résultats des nouvelles recrues. Les recruteurs avaient eux la mains légère pour ce qui était des inscrits. Seuls ceux ayant eu moins de 15% à l'examen était recalés. Le général soupira en envoyant la feuille portant le visage juvénile d'un gosse de 16 ans dans la pile réservé aux résultas inférieurs à 50%.  
  
_La guerre fait des victimes.  
  
Le général Gifalmo leva la tête. Il avait presque oublié la présence de son collègue. Celui-ci était venu l'aider à trier la tonnes de papiers d'inscriptions. De plus, il en profitait pour éplucher les dossiers de ceux qui avaient les potentiels pour aller à la base de Tormen. Le général Gifalmo se rendit compte que seul une dizaine de feuilles étaient placée sur sa file. Sephiroth remarqua le regard de Gifalmo posé sur ses dossiers.  
  
_Ma base est située près de la frontière d'Utaï. Elle représente un danger pour les futurs soldats qui y seront. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'y envoyer des incapables qui ne sauront pas se défendre en cas de danger imminent. [9]  
  
Gifalmo acquiesça silencieusement avant de lui tendre une feuille :  
  
_Tenez, ça devrait vous intéresser.  
  
Sephiroth pris sa feuille et la regarda attentivement de son regard froid habituel.  
  
_Pas mal, mais certaines notes sont insuffisantes.  
  
_Cet élève à juste quelques problèmes au tir.  
  
_C'est un défaut gênant.  
  
_Vous avez peut être raison, mais je pense que si on consacre un peu de temps pour lui apprendre, elle y arrivera rapidement.  
  
_Nous n'avons pas de temps. Mais je me fierais à votre jugement.  
  
Le général Sephiroth posa la feuille dans la pile des destinations pour Tromen avant d'inscrire le nom, le prénom et le numéro du dossier de la jeune recrue : 615643DT. [10]  
  
Le hall de gare était noir de monde. Lilith et Jessica se frayèrent un chemin parmi tous les voyageurs. Elles arrivèrent rapidement à l'accueil réservé aux nouveaux aspirants soldats. Lilith présenta ses papiers à l'homme en costume militaire. Celui-ci la regarda attentivement Lilith, la dévisageant de bas en haut avant de tamponner le dossier et de le lui rendre en disant :  
  
_Voie 6B, train numéro 4038 en direction du camp de Tromen.  
  
Lilith remercia l'homme , repris sa feuille et parti en direction de son train. Arrivée devant son wagon, elle se tourna vers sa tante.  
  
_Bin, voilà, j'vais monter le train part dans 5 minutes.  
  
_Bonne chance alors, et fait attention à toi surtout, tu me reviens en un seul morceau.  
  
_Promis.[11]  
  
Pour la première fois, Jessica serra Lilith dans ses bras. Celle-ci lui fit un pâle sourire avant de monter dans le train. Lorsque celui-ci démarra, Lilith fit un petit signe de la main à Jessica, puis lorsque la gare fut éloignée, elle s'installa aussi confortablement qu'elle le pouvait et se plongea dans la contemplation du paysage.  
  
Notes de Matou :  
  
Bon, sa sera que des commentaires étant donné que mes petites dédicaces sont sur le chapitre d'avant^^ Et pi faut que je me dépêche de tout poster, j'vais rater le début de « La vie est belle »  
  
[1] Encore Naelle^^ Comment sa j'pourrais le trouver tout seul ? nananan  
  
[2] Bin quoi, si c'est une nullasse comment elle le drague le Sephy ?  
  
[3] Fallait bien que je baisse un peu la moyenne ^^  
  
[4] En gros c'est un peu comme l'épreuve au Gold Saucer, on combat ddes monstres avec cassage de materia etc Quand aux niveaux, bin j'en ai aucune idée, c'est p'tetre qu'elle c'est fait rétamer par le dernier monstre..  
  
[5] Merci qui ? merci calculette à 400 francs de Matou (à l'époque ou je l'ai acheter les euros n'existait pas.. ; allez, j'ai un convertisseur à porter de main, sa fait 70 euros)  
  
[6] Faut que je fasse une explication détaillée de chaques niveaux ? boaf, si on me le demande en review je la ferais pour le prochain chapitre  
  
[7] Lire la note 6  
  
[8] Bon, faut que je fasse des recherches sur les grades de l'armée. Si quelqu'un à des connaissances.  
  
[9] Le débat :Sadique ou attentionné est relancer  
  
[10] Alors pour ceux qu'on la flemme de remonter plus haut, c'est Lilith Klate^^  
  
[11]C'est beau l'amour maternel MDR 


	4. Chapitre 4: Tromen

Chapitre 4 : Tromen  
  
Lilith s'ennuyait depuis une heure à présent. Le train roulait toujours à la même allure et l'observation de la campagne ne l'intéressait plus [1] Soudain, la porte de son wagon s'ouvrit et une jeune fille assez petite entra. Elle semblait avoir 16 ans et portait un corsaire bleu. Elle avait également un tee-shirt mauve et un long manteau violet. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et cours sauf une mèche qu'elle avait ornée de perles avec une plume au bout. Ses yeux étaient violets et elle portait une écharpe jaune. [2] Elle avait des mitaines verte également. La jeune fille s'approcha de Lilith et s'assit en face d'elle. Ou plus précisément , elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. Lilith releva la tête la regardant d'un ?il interrogateur. La jeune brune tendit sa main gantée :  
_Salut, je m'appel Tia. Tia Kijigaza.  
  
Lilith regarda un moment la main avant de la serrer :  
  
_Lilith Klate ! Enchantée.  
  
_ Sa te dérange si je reste un peu avec toi, je crois que nous sommes les seules filles de ce train.  
  
Lilith hocha la tête. Elle resta à moment à écouter Tia parler de son enfance dans la ville de Migdar. De ses doutes à propos de la guerre contre Utaï. Lorsque celle-ci eu finit, elle pencha la tête sur le côté :  
  
_Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es la ? Tu viens d'ou ?  
  
Lilith allait commencer à raconter le résumé de sa vie lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Sur le palier, une fille les toisait [3]de toute sa hauteur. Elle était grande. Son visage était assez fin. Elle avait de grand yeux bleu, caché par quelques mèches blondes tombant sur son visage. Le reste de ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une grand queue de cheval, mais malgré cette coiffure, ses cheveux atteignaient le bas de son dos. Elle portait un large pantalon noir qui laissait ses hanches à l'air. Pour couvrir ses formes généreuses [4] elle portait un tee-shirt sans manches cour noir également placé sur une chemise transparente. De plus elle portait une veste arrivant à ses genoux noir. En bref [5] elle était habillée à la dernière mode de Migdar, la capital du monde Shinra [6]. La fille resta un moment à dévisager les deux jeunes filles assises l'une en face de l'autre puis elle s'avança refermant la porte derrière elle.  
  
_Salut commença t'elle d'une voix aiguë qui fit grimacer Lilith, alors, vous aussi vous allez être soldat. Je pensais pas trouver d'autre fille par ici. Pourquoi vous êtes ici vous ? Moi j'ai décider de m'inscrire parce que les plus beaux mecs sont au soldat. Et puis vous savez que c'est le général Sephiroth qui dirige la base ou nous allons ? J'ai demander à mon père quand je me suis inscrite que je voulais aller la ! Il peut rien me refuser, et puis comme c'est un général connu et qu'en plus, c'est un cousin au président il a réussi à m'inscrire ici. Vous devez connaître le Général Meseirman non ? Même de la ou vous devez venir il est connu non ? rajouta t'elle avec un ton mêlé de dégoût.  
  
Lilith détourna la tête du parasite et repris sa contemplation du paysage, ignorant la fille pendant que Tia se levait en criant :  
  
_Mais de quoi je me mêle ! Et puis si nous on est ici, c'est par nos propres moyens, pas grâce à « Papa chéri ». De plus de quel droit te permet tu de venir nous insulter ici ! Tu cherche la bagarre.  
  
La fille lui éclata de rire au nez.  
  
_Vous me plaisez toutes les deux, je m'appelle Morgane [7]. Morgane Meseirman.  
  
Tia dévisagea la fille qui lui tendait la main en souriant comme s'il ne s'était rien passer. Puis elle sourit à son tour et serra sa main. Lilith lui accorda un simple signe de la tête. Morgane s'assit à côté de Lilith et commença à se faire les ongles. Tia quant à elle sautillait sur place. Au bout d'une heure, le train siffla [8] et sembla ralentir. Au loin, on voyait de grands bâtiments se former au loin. Tia se leva d'un bond et s'étira avec paresse[9], Morgane rangea dans son sac le dernier volume du Fashion Shinra. Lilith se leva à son tour et attrapa son manteau qu'elle avait posé sur le siège à côté d'elle. Leurs sacs à la main, les trois jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers le compartiment ou devaient se rassembler Toutes les recrues pour le débarquement. Le train s'arrêta enfin. La porte s'ouvrit et une voix forte leur indiqua de descendre. La douzaine de personnes se trouvant dans le wagon se retrouva rapidement sur ce qui semblait être un quai. Ils furent diriger par quelques soldats pourtant les uniformes de la Shinra vers une cour entourée par quatre bâtiments à l'air sombre. Lorsqu'ils furent tous mis en rang dans la cour, un homme à l'allure imposante s'approcha. Il était de taille moyen, portait un uniforme de la Shinra. Il avait un visage assez carré et portait une balafre sur la joue gauche. L'homme s'avança dans les rangs, dévisageant chaque recrue, semblant sonder leurs esprits. Puis, il s'éclaircit la voix.  
  
_ Bienvenue au camp de Tromen. Je suis le colonel [10] Opeciene [11]. Je suis le commandant directe de cette base en l'absence de son général.  
  
Un murmure s'éleva parmi les jeunes soldats. Tous aveint entendu que le Général Sephiroth était le commandant de la base de Tromen. Le colonel Opeciene dû élever la voix pour imposer le silence.  
  
_Je disais donc que vous devrez obéir aux ordres venant de moi ou de toutes personnes ayant un grade supérieur au votre. Je vais maintenant vous expliquer le fonctionnement de cette base. Elle se compose de plusieurs camps rassembler en un seul. En tant que jeunes recrues du soldat, vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de quitter votre camps. Les autres règles que vous vous devrez de respecter vous serons distribuer dans vos chambres. Toutes infractions à ce règlement seront sévèrement punies. Je tiens à signaler que les châtiments corporels sont admit dans ce camp. [12]Les cours débuterons demain, ce soir, vous avez quartier libre dans votre bâtiment, la sirène vous indiquera les horaires de repas. Si vous êtes en retard, vous ne mangerez pas. Demain, on vous indiquera votre chef de bataillon. Il vous expliquera plus en détail les nombreux cours que vous aurez. Sur ce, je vous félicite d'avoir passer les examens avec succès et vous demande de suivre le Lieutenant Jith ici présent qui vous conduira à votre dortoir.  
  
Les discussions reprirent parmi les recrues tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à suivre le Lieutenant Jith. Lilith qui se trouvait toujours aux côtés de Tia et de Morgane allaient suivre le Lieutenant quand la voix du colonel retentit à nouveau :  
  
_Lilith Klate, Tia Kijigaza et Morgane Meseirman, veuillez me suivre.  
  
Tia jeta un regard interrogateur à Lilith qui haussa les épaules et suivit le colonel vers un bâtiment opposé à celui vers lequel se dirigeaient les autres soldats. Elles arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être le bureau du colonel. Il leur désigna un siège à chacune et alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté du bureau. Il les dévisagea un moment avant de prendre la parole :  
  
_Bien, bien, comme vous avez du les remarquer mesdemoiselles, vous êtes les seules... femmes de ce bataillon. Je dois même avouer que jusqu'ici nous n'avons jamais eu de femme parmi nos troupes. Ne vous fâchez pas tout de suite dit-il en voyant déjà Tia serrer les poings. C'est le général Sephiroth en personne qui c'est occuper des recrutement et je ne peux que me fier à son point de vu. Toutefois, je ne peux pas vous laisser dormir dans les mêmes chambres que les autres soldats. Après réflexions avec mes subalternes nous avons décider que toutes les trois vous dormiriez dans le bâtiment C. Ce bâtiment contiens plusieurs chambres individuelles étant donné que c'est celui de tout les officiers de ce camp. A l'intérieur vous trouverez trois lits ainsi qu'une douche. Ce bâtiment se trouvant près du gymnase, vous pourrez rentrer vous doucher dans votre chambre après l'entraînement sportif à moins bien sur que vous ne préfèreriez les douches collectives avec les autres soldats.  
  
Morgane émit une grimace.  
  
_Voila, en sortant le soldat sur votre gauche vous conduira à vos quartiers, vous pourrez lui poser toutes les questions qui vous plairont. A oui, je tiens à précisez que ce n'est pas un traitement de faveur, juste une nécessité due à votre condition particulière. Vous pouvez disposer.  
  
Les trois filles se regardèrent avant de se lever, de saluer le colonel et de sortir. Lilith referma la porte derrière elle. A leur gauche, un soldat leur fit un petit signe de la main. Contrairement aux autres, il ne portait pas son uniforme mais un jean, un pull assez long beige et une veste en jean. Lilith s'attarda un moment sur son visage. Il avait les cheveux blonds et cours coiffés en arrière et des yeux bleus sombre.  
  
_Salut les filles, je m'appelle Stephan, je suis chargé de vous faire visiter les lieux. Ne faîtes pas attention à ma tenue, je viens de rentrer de permission et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer. Par ici s'il vous plait.  
  
Le dénommé Stephan leur fit signe de la main et les trois filles emboîtèrent son pas. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans les couloirs du bâtiment C. Stephan leur décrivis toutes les chambres ainsi que de nombreuses anecdotes sur leurs occupants. Morgane et Tia riaient avec joie (nanan, avec tristesse). Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un couloir donnant sur deux portes.  
  
_Voila votre chambre dit-il en montrant la porte située sur le coté gauche du couloir.  
  
Stephan appuya sur un bouton situé près de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Tia émit un sifflement d'admiration devant la spacieuse chambre. Un lit était posé contre le mur et deux autres superposés étaient à l'opposé du premier.  
  
_Bon, et bien je vais vous laisser vous installer. Je viendrais vous chercher pour le repas. Ici on n'entend pas bien la sirène. Je vous conseillerais d'investir dans un réveil performant. A tout à l...  
  
_Qui habite dans cette chambre ? le coupa Lilith en montrant d'un coup de tête la porte située au fond du couloir.  
  
_Oh ! C'est la chambre du général. Mais elle n'est presque jamais occupée, il est très occupé et souvent en dehors du camp.  
  
_Le général... Sephiroth ??? demanda Morgane d'une voix suraigu.  
  
_Bien sur, c'est lui qui dirige ce camp.  
  
_Oui, sa je le savais dit-elle d'un ton légèrement plus froid. Pourquoi crois tu que je suis-la ?  
  
Tia ricana.  
  
_On se le demande.  
  
_Toi la gamine on t'as rien demander répliqua Morgane  
  
Lilith secoua la tête d'un air fatigué.  
  
_Si vous commencez déjà à vous engueuler je tiendrais pas plus d'une semaine avant d'en tuer une de vous deux.  
  
Sans attendre la réponse de ses deux camarades, Lilith rentra dans sa chambre et déposa son sac sur le lit superposé. Après avoir remercier Stephan, Tia et Morgane rentrèrent à leurs tour. Tia se jeta sur le lit d'en haut tendis que Morgane s'allongeait sur le lit simple. Lilith remarqua qu'elles n'avaient pas cesser de se jeter des regards noirs. Lilith soupira puis se dirigea vers les douches tandis que Tia et Morgane déballaient leurs affaires.  
  
Notes de Matou :  
  
Kikoo^^ Voila avec un peu de retard je viens de terminer le chapitre 4 ^^ Bon, je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard, je comptais finir plus tôt mais j'ai du terminer un concours de coloration et j'ai eu une montagne de devoirs... Et oui, le bac à la fin de l'année ça doit se préparer avec soin lol Et pour couronner le tout je me retrouve à taper la fin de ce chapitre clouée au lit avec 39 de fièvre. Moi qui pensais échapper à la grippe cette année.  
  
Sephiroth : Oui, et qui doit jouer les gardes malades ? c'est bibi  
  
Matou : Oh, tu as du juste me tenir compagnie pendant que je délirais  
  
Sephiroth : Et te faire la lecture du tome 5 d'Harry Potter, tu sais ce que j'ai endurer ?  
  
Matou : Oh oui j'imagine, enfin bon, je vais mieux à présent, même si j'échappe aux cours demain, j'ai encore un peu de fièvre, j'en profiterais pour débuter le chapitre 4. Enfin voila quoi, donc ne vous étonnez pas si ce chapitre semble plus différent que les autres c'est du a un délire de malade^^  
  
Au fait, Linoa c'est à toi de poster un chapitre^^  
  
Et voila, les notes à présents :  
  
[1] comme dirait une fameuse autrice : un poteau, un poteau, un chocobo, un poteau, un poteau .. [2] Je me base d'un dessin de Naelle^^  
  
[3] sa s'dit sa ?  
  
[4] son 95 D MDR  
  
[5] c'est relatif  
  
[6] on va dire que c'est ça^^  
  
[7] dsl pour les Morganes, mais c'est spéciale dédicace à une pétasse qui énerve une amie^^ [8] trois fois  
  
[9] tel un gros chat  
  
[10] on va dire que c'est juste en dessous de général  
  
[11] anagramme de One Piece ^^  
  
[12] Le fouet ! le fouet ! hum^^  
  
PS : Au fait, que pensez-vous des trois nouveaux personnages ? Tia, Morgane et Stephan ? 


	5. Chapitre5: Premier cour

Chapitre 5 : Premier cour.  
  
Une nouvelle dispute réveilla Lilith. Après sa douche, elle s'était allongée un moment sur son lit pour souffler de sa journée épuisante. Elle releva la tête et se tourna vers la cause du bruit. Tia et Morgane était debout. Cette dernière tenait dans sa main un papier ayant la taille et la forme d'un poster. Lilith s'étira longuement et sauta en bas de son lit.  
  
_Que ce passe t- il [1]  
  
Tia se tourna vers Lilith, montrant Morgane du doigt.  
  
_Il ce passe que cette...peste [2] veut nous faire partager ses goûts douteux pour l'art. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée elle n'arrête pas d'accrocher ses... horreurs aux murs. On est trois à vivre ici que je sache .  
  
Morgane fusilla Tia du regard.  
  
_Je n'est fait que décorer avec des objets tendances. Désolée si vous les ploucs n'avez aucun sens de la mode et aucun bon goût.  
  
Tia manqua de s'étouffer.  
  
_Bon goût ? Sa ! !  
  
« Sa » [3] qualifiait les nombreux posters de couleurs roses et bleus pastels représentant de nombreux groupes de musique à la mode. Ses « play- boys » posait fièrement, instrument à la mains. Lilith fit une grimace.  
  
_Eh bien, je dois avouer que... c'est un peu trop... On pourrais en venir à un arrangement. Je sais pas moi, genre, deux posters chacun ?  
  
Morgane la regarda un instant l'air d'hésiter puis se mit à nouveau à sourire de manière étrangement spontanée [4].  
  
_Très bien, je suis d'accord.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers les murs déjà décorés et commença à arracher ses posters un à un. Puis elle en sorti deux soigneusement attachés et retira les ficelles avec amour.  
  
_Très bien, je met ses deux là alors.  
  
Elle déroula la premier poster, dévoilant un homme de grande taille habillé de noir, ses cheveux d'argent volant au vent. Celui-ci ne souriait guère et semblait plus importuné par cette photo qu'autre chose. Morgane gazouilla[5]:  
  
_Mes deux posters du général Sephiroth. Ils sont super rares.  
  
Lilith reconnu immédiatement l'homme.  
  
_Mais, c'est l'homme qui ma fait passer mon test d'entrée au soldat.  
  
Tia et Morgane se retournèrent vers Lilith, la regardant comme si elle était un extra terrestre [6]. Ce fut la petite brune qui trouva la force de parler :  
  
_C'est le ... Général Sephiroth qui ta fait passer ton entrevue ?  
  
_Oui, avec un autre général mais il était la. Comme je suis passée en retard il m'avait pris entre deux rendez-vous.  
  
Morgna se jeta sur elle en criant :  
  
_Ouaaaw, j'y crois pas, ta eu une entrevue avec l'homme le plus sexy de la planète[7]. T'as trop de bol ! J'suis jalouse là ! Franchement !  
  
Tia sourit également :  
  
_Je dois avouer que pour une fois elle n'as pas vraiment tord.  
  
Morgane n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Tia alla ouvrir et revint suivit de Stéphan, vêtu de son costume de soldat.  
  
_Alors les filles, vous êtes prêtes ? J'ai ordre de m'occuper de vous jusqu'aux débuts des cours. Pour le moment on va au réfectoire, et ensuite on ira vous choisir des tenues de soldats.  
  
Lilith acquiesça et attrapa son manteau avant de suivre Tia et Morgane en dehors de la chambre. Avant de sortir , elle lança un dernier regard aux posters accrochés au dessus du lit de Morgane [8] . Puis, la porte se referma.  
  
Lorsque les trois filles arrivèrent dans le réfectoire, de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers elles. Les tables étaient toutes les unes à côtés des autres excepté une plus surélevée à laquelle étaient attablé tout les hauts gradés du camps. Seul une place demeurais vide. Stéphan emmena les filles vers une table occupé que par deux autres personnes. Les deux hommes [9] firent un signe de la main à Stéphan qui leur répondit. Lilith, Morgan et Tia s'assirent à côté d'eux. Le plus grand, maigre avec des cheveux blonds se leva et tendit sa main :  
  
_Salut, moi c'est Jack. Heureux de voir enfin une touche féminine à la base. Ca nous manquait un peu. On vous à pas vu au dortoir.  
  
L'autre à côté lui donna un coup de coude dans les côte :  
  
_Crétin ! Elle vont pas dormir avec nous voyons ! Ils ont du vous donnez une chambre à part.  
  
Lilith hocha de la tête. Le brun qui venait de parler tendit à son tour la main :  
  
_Oh, je suis désolé, j'ai oublier de me présenter. J'suis [10] Jefferson, mais tout le monde m'appelle Jeff.  
  
Tia se leva et serra les mains des deux garçons. Lilith hésita un peu et fit de même. Morgan regarda les mains, il faut avouer un peu sales [11] des deux garçons puis fit une moue de dégoût. Puis elle leurs fit un petit signe de la main de loin. Les deux garçons la regardèrent étonné, puis hochèrent des épaules avant de se rasseoir. Stéphan arriva alors avec une marmite remplie à rebord d'une marmite contenant un produit douteux [12]  
  
La bouche de Stéphan se fendit d'un grand sourire :  
  
_Eh eh, j'ai pris la plus chaude... C'est pas facile de se battre avec les autres pour le repas.  
  
Chacun se servit et le repas continua en silence. Puis, une bande de cuisinière arrivèrent en tirant de grand chariot, ramassant toutes les assiettes et les plats et les jetant dedans. Stephan se leva :  
  
_Bon, vous devez encore récupérer vos tenues avant le premier cours. A plus tard les mecs.  
  
Les garçons saluèrent Stephan puis, suivit des trois filles, il les emmena dans un local situé près du réfectoire.  
  
Après avoir reçue leurs uniformes de soldats ainsi que la tenue autoriser pour le sport et celle pour les moments importants [13], Stephan conduisit les filles vers leurs salle de classe.  
  
_Voilà, mon travail s'achève ici. A présent vous connaissez tout les coins importants de ce camps. On se croisera sûrement dans les couloirs.  
  
Sur ses mots, Stephan laissa les filles et partit vers une autre allée du camp. Celles-ci n'étaient pas les seules à attendre et bientôt, un homme assez petit d'un âge assez avancer [14] arriva. Il ouvrit la porte et permit aux élèves de rentrer.  
  
La salle de classe était grande et contenais une vingtaines de sièges devant lesquels un ordinateur était placé. Chacun s'assit à une table. Lilith se mit au milieu de la salle, rejoint de chaque coté par Tia et Morgane. Après que chacun fusse installé, l'homme toussa pour s'éclaircir la voix et commença son discours :  
  
_Bonjour Messieurs, vous êtes à présent prétendant soldat. Votre professeur principale sensé vous enseigner les principes élémentaux de tactiques et les bases pour devenir un fin stratège est absent. Il ne viendra que plus tard. Je le remplace donc en tant que professeur mais également comme attitré à votre classe. En son absence, c'est à moi que vous irez parlez si vous avez le moindre problème. Mais trêve de bavardage et passons immédiatement au cours pratique. Vous avez remarquer les ordinateurs devant vous. Bien, allumez-les et attendez qu'un écran bleu s'affiche. Ensuite, vous taperez votre nom ainsi qu'un mot de passe. Celui- ci sera à vous jusqu'à la fin de vos études dans ce camps alors ne l'oubliez pas ! A présent, un écran devrait s'afficher devant vous.  
  
Lilith exécuta les informations donnés par son professeur. Un écrna bleu apparut.  
  
Bienvenue Lilith.  
  
Veuillez taper le nom de code : *******  
  
Tapez le nom de votre professeur pour accéder aux fichiers cours.  
  
Lilith attendit la suite des informations.  
  
_Vous aurez ensuite à taper le nom de votre professeur, c'est à dire Professeur Mangold [14]. Vous attendrez ensuite les instructions.  
  
Après que tout les élèves eurent taper le nom du professeur, celui alla tapoter sur le clavier se trouvant sur son bureau. Tout les écrans des ordinateurs devinrent vert lumineux et une carte 3D s'afficha devant eux.  
  
_Très bien, pour aujourd'hui je veux que vous travaillez individuellement sur ce plan tactique. Les points rouges sont les ennemis et les points bleus sont vos hommes. Vous avez une heure pour placer vos troupes, je lancerais alors l'animation et vous essayerez d'accomplir la mission, c'est à dire défendre le fort symbolisé par ce triangle vert. Vous m'avez tous compris ?[16]  
  
Un silence vint répondre à sa question.  
  
_Très bien, à vos claviers Messieurs.  
Lilith se concentra alors sur son ordinateur, ne prêtant pas attention aux soupires de Morgane et aux grognements de Tia à propos des « messieurs » employés par le professeur.  
  
Une heure plus tard, le professeur Mangold lança les animations. Lorsqu'elles furent finit, une feuille donnant le résultat des stratégie s'imprima à coté de chaque ordinateur. Elle indiquait si la mission était réussi ainsi que les pertes au niveau des ennemis et les pertes internes. Le professeur leurs demanda de les lui apporter en sortant de la salle, promettant de les rendre corrigés au prochains cours. Les élèves quittèrent la classe.  
  
Lilith, Morgane et Tia n'eurent pas le temps de discuter de leurs cours, déjà un soldat vint les chercher pour les conduire, elles et leurs classes devant un bâtiments situé près de la chambre des jeunes filles. Ils pénétrèrent dedans et se trouvèrent devant trois portes. Le soldat montra la porte située le plus à gauche :  
  
_ Bon, là c'est le vestiaire des filles, la porte juste à côté, c'est celui des mecs. Vous vous changez, et dès que vous êtes près, vous passez cette porte, votre professeur vous y attend.  
  
Il fit demi tour et allais sortir mais se ravisa au dernier moment :  
  
_Un conseil, ne traînez pas...  
  
Puis il sortit définitivement. Contrairement au vestiaire des hommes qui contenait des douches, celui des filles ressemblait beaucoup plus à un placard aménagé. Elles se changèrent en vitesse. Lilith ayant finit plus tôt que les autres les attendis tout de même. Lorsqu'elles furent toutes les trois prêtent, elles se dirigèrent vers la porte menant vers leur professeur.  
  
Notes de Matou :  
  
Pfffuuuu, enfin bouclé chapitre. Bon, il me plait pas trop et j'voulais en faire plus mais bon, devant le nombre de demande de post j'me suis dit que j'allais occuper maintenant. Vous rencontrerez plus tard ce charmant professeur qui se trouve derrière cette porte. Bon, je suis quand même contente parce que je considère ma fic comme lancée et j'vais enfin pouvoir caser toutes mes idées (celles que j'avais mais qu'à partir de leurs entrées dans le camps). Bon, pour les fans de Séphy (Sephiroth : Sephiroth- Sama merci ) , il va bientôt revenir, et pi tiens, j'mettrais sûrement du Rufus aussi^^ Si vous voulez (et avec l'accord de la dessinatrice) je mettrais les dessins dont je me suis inspirées pour le personnage de Tia... enfin assez parler de moi, voilà les notes^^ (a chaque fois y'en a trois tonnes alors faut me dire si j'dois en enlever hein^^)  
  
[1] ? oh, mais que se passe t- il ? que se passe t- il ? oh mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? oups dsl Inconnu powaa^^ [2] je reste polie vous avez vu ? [3] Il est revenu mouhahahahaa [4] sourire colgate. [5] si si, les pouffes gazouilles [6] nous venons en paix [7]Et encore, c'est un euphémisme. [8] Je veux les même [9] pitié, me demander pas une description [10] J'était tentée de mettre Zack mais je crains déjà d'avoir fait des dégâts dans la chronologie originel de FF7, parce que j'crois que Séphy sama d'amour  
  
Sephiroth : On aura tout entendu  
  
Matou : Je disait qu'il n'a commencer à être connu qu'après la guerre d'Utaï qui ici n'a pas encore commencer.  
  
Sephiroth : Tu nous fatigue avec tes explications. En gros j'était déjà un canon adoré par toutes les filles avant la guerre.  
  
Matou : J'comprend pourquoi, Graaaou (elle essaye d'imiter le grognement d'un chat)  
  
Sephiroth : Elle me fait peur parfois. Couché le Minou  
  
Matou : Matou, pas Minou... Ronronne [11] bin quoi, c'est salissant le Soldat [12] à la demande général, je met la recette.  
  
Sephiroth : Je tiens à présisez qu'elle la inventer après noël, l'estomac plein  
  
Matou : Oui, une catastrophe pour mon régime.  
  
Sephiroth : Oh, arrête de te pleindre  
  
Matou : On voit bien qu'avec ton corps d'athlète ta pas besoin de faire attention à ta ligne toi Sephiroth : tu la donne cette recette ?  
  
Matou : alllors, pour que tout ses bons soldats soient en forme, on prend des légumes pour l'équilibre alimentaire : Carottes, haricots verts, tomates  
  
Sephiroth : C'est un fruit  
  
Matou : On s'en tape. Ensuite, de la viande : Bœuf, porc, poulet, sa dépend des jours, Du poisson : n'importe lequel. Pour le dessert un bon fruit bien mur et parfois du gâteau. Et bien sur du pain.  
  
Sephiroth : C'est pas une recette sa ?  
  
Matou : Si, on cuit tout ensemble pour gagner du temps^^ Dans une marmite pendant deux bonnes heures.  
  
Sephiroth : Et après tu m'étonne que le soldat soit réputé pour ces membres. Si tu survit tu es capable de tout supporter.  
  
Matou : Même ta mauvaise humeur.  
  
Sephiroth : Masamune me démange !  
  
Matou : Ait rien dit, revenons plutôt à ce charmant repas.  
  
[13] (sa porte malheur^^) j'ai un peu piocher sur l'univers de FF8 [14]pour ne pas dire un vieux croûton [15]Petit concours, de quel nom me suis-je inspirée pour créer celui-ci ? [16]Au niveau visuel c'est un peu comme ce qu'il faut faire au fort Phœnix dans le jeu ^^  
  
Et enfin, les reviews^^  
  
*prend la voix de J. Martin* : Alors, j'ai reçu aujourd'hui une lettre de la petit Linoa qui ma beaucoup touchée, merci Linoa.. bon, en arrêtant de rire, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews^^ Pareilp our Sugy, un gros merci (et a présent je vais faire la mise ne page de Voyage aux caraïbes...pub moment... je penses qu'elles l'aurons pour le 9 Mars^^ J'lorais fait plus tôt si j'avais pas fait une mise en page d'un passage déjà poster -_-) Et enfin, milles excuses à Beverly, j'ai pas répondu immédiatement à ton mail, j'comptait le faire dans une review mais comme t'as du le voir, j'ai mit un peu de temps avant de poster ce chapitre ^^'' Alors Lilith est bien allée chez son psy et à dit qua l'avenir elle se comporterais normalement avec Séphy. Je suis contente que Tia te plaise quand à Morgane, moi non plus j'peux pas la piffer. Tiens j'vais la faire crever au prochain chapitre (non j'rigole on en a besoin lol^^) Quand à Stephan, il reviendra sûrement. C'est vrai qu'il pourrait ressembler à Cloud mais moi quand je l'ai créer, je me suis inspirée d'un mec éponyme de mon lycée et qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Seifer loool Enfin tu le vois comme tu veux je n'impose pas de vision pour mes personnages^^  
  
Voili Voilou^^  
  
@bientôt *cour mettre en page ses autres fics ^^* 


	6. Chapitre 6:Je crois que je le hais

Chapitre 6 : « Je crois que je le hais »  
  
Derrière la porte, un homme à l'imposante carrure se tenait debout. D'un air de dégoût, il tourna la tête vers les filles qui venaient d'entrer, et aboya [1] :  
  
_La prochaine fois vous mettrez encore plus de temps. Je suppose que vous finissiez de boire votre thé dans votre pièce privée. Allez, mettez- vous dans les rangs en vitesse, vous me faîtes perdre mon temps.  
  
Lilith ne broncha pas et alla se mettre dans les rangs. L'homme leur jeta un nouveau regard emplis de dégoût avant de se remettre à parler aux soldats.  
  
_Bon, je disais donc que je suis le colonel Fortrek [2]. Je vous enseignerais les bases élémentaires du combat, en espérant que les princesses qui nous accompagnent pourront suivre cet entraînement que je réserve habituellement aux vrais hommes. Bon, on va commencer par l'échauffement, vous allez me faire 10 tours de terrains en courant à toute vitesse.  
  
Les futurs soldats partirent en courant faire les dix tours de terrains. La suite du cours fut une véritable torture. Le colonel Fortrek semblait vouer une haine terrible pour toute la gente féminine. Il fit faire une dizaine de pompes à Tia parce que celle-ci avait poussé un juron. La session de sport portait sur les limites et les soldats devaient travailler l'endurance pour déclencher celle-ci. Fortrek passa alors un savon à Morgane après qu'elle ait avouer n'avoir jamais utiliser de limite, chose qui était injuste car la plupart des autres soldats eux-même étaient dans le même cas. Pendant que tous ce séparait en groupe de trois pour s'attaquer afin d'augmenter la jauge limite, Lilith se rapprocha de Morgane qui était sur le point de fondre en larme.  
  
_Eh, sa va aller ?  
  
Morgane lui lança un regard noir :  
  
_Non, sa va pas, je le déteste ce prof ! Je le déteste ! Pourquoi il est si méchant avec moi ? [3]  
  
Lilith haussa les épaules :  
  
_Je sais pas moi, il doit être méchant par nature. Je crois qu'il a une dent contre les femmes, il doit s'être fait jeter par l'une d'elle, c'est pour sa.  
  
Devant le sourire qu'affichait Morgane, Lilith continua son discours réconfortant :  
  
_Et puis tu l'as vu, on doit être son premier contacte avec une personne du sexe opposé depuis des lustres il en profite.  
  
_Oh, mais je compte bien en profiter susurra une voix derrière son épaule.  
  
Elle se retourna vivement pour se retrouver devant le colonel Fortrek. Celui-ci était rouge et avait le visage gonflé, et pourtant arborait un sourire satisfait.  
  
_Il me semble que vous méritez une petite correction ! Vous allez souffrire durant cette année mademoiselle... Lilith, c'est sa ? Je vous promets que vous n'en ressortirez pas indemne et pour commencer, vous allez...  
  
Il fut interrompu par une sonnerie de trompette puissante. [4] Il releva la tête et dit un peu pour lui :  
  
_Il est de retour.  
  
Puis il se tourna vers le reste de la classe :  
  
_Très bien bandes de larves, vous allez retourner aux vestiaires et vous changer en vitesse, pas le temps de prendre de douche, je vous retrouve devant le bâtiment dans 5 minutes, le premier, ou la première ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des trois filles, qui aura du retard le paiera très cher. Exécution.  
  
Lilith, trop heureuse d'échapper au professeur, se précipita vers les vestiaires pour se changer, imitée par Morgane et Tia. Elles se changèrent à toute vitesse, n'écoutant pas les protestations de Morgane à propos du fait de ne pas prendre de douche. Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement dehors. Fortrek ne dit rien et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans la cours ou un grand nombre de soldats étaient rassemblé. Lilith aperçut au loin Stephan et ses amis qui leurs fit un petit signe de la main avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par son sergent [5]. Fortrek les conduits jusqu'à un emplacement vide :  
  
_Mettez-vous là, et ne bougez plus, lorsque vous en recevrez l'ordre, vous vous mettrez au garde à vous, et en silence ! Et le premier qui bougera, je l'enverrais au cachot jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne son erreur.  
  
Les soldats se demandaient tous ce qui se passaient. Apparemment, les soldats les plus anciens avaient l'habitude de ce genre de rassemblement. Au bout d'un moment, les portes du camps s'ouvrirent et Fortrek leurs donna l'ordre de se mettre en rang. Lilith se trouvant à côté d'un soldat assez grand, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait.  
  
***  
  
Le général Sephiroth était assis dans le wagon des généraux. Il avait fermé les yeux et avait posé ses pieds sur le fauteuil d'en face. Il avait posé Masamune à ses côtés et attendait, des mèches argentées tombant sur son visage. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard froid sur le jeune soldat qui se trouvait timidement devant la porte.  
  
_Mon... général, nous sommes arrivés.  
  
Sephiroth continua à le transpercer du regard jusqu'à ce que le soldat baisse les yeux, gêné. Puis il se leva, faisant voler ses longs cheveux :  
  
_Bien, allons faire cette inspection dit-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.  
  
Il quitta son wagon suivit par le jeune soldat. A la descente du train, les plus hauts gradés du camp l'attendaient. Après avoir échangé les salutations de base, il se dirigea vers e bâtiment principal. Il commença alors la longue tâche d'inspecter son camp qu'il avait laisser depuis plus d'un mois à présent. Lorsqu'il eut fini son inspection des bureaux, il revint dans la cours. Il se dirigea vers l'emplacement des nouvelles recrues. Il sourit en entendant les chuchotements admiratifs des novices. Il balaya l'assemblée du regard, avant de continuer sa visite, remarquant au passage la présence de trois filles dans les rangs. Tiens, elles ont tenu le coup jusqu'ici. Il s'entendit répondre positivement à son auxiliaire qui lui demandait s'il souhaitait regagner ses appartements. Il quitta la cour sans un autre regard pour les soldats.  
  
***  
  
Morgane se pencha près Lilith et lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
  
_Il est dix fois plus canon que sur un poster.  
  
Fortrek se retourna et les fusilla du regard avant de reprendre sa place dans les rangs. Lorsque Sephiroth fut parti, les colonels donnèrent l'ordre de reprendre les activités. Le régiment de Lilith avait quartier libre jusqu'au repas du soir. Les filles allaient se diriger vers leurs chambres quand une main se posa sur son épaule et la tira en arrière.  
  
_On en as pas fini tout les deux.  
  
Fortrek la pris par le bras et l'emmena vers le bâtiment de sport. Lilith eut juste le temps d'entendre Tia lui lança qu'elles l'attendaient dans leurs chambres.  
  
Une heure plus tard, Lilith boitillait dans le couloir. Elle arriva enfin devant leur chambre. Elle remarqua que la porte celle d'à côté était ouverte. Par curiosité, elle s'en rapprocha et jeta un petit coup d'œil. Ne voyant personne, elle haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour. Elle se trouva alors nez à nez avec le Général Sephiroth [6].  
  
Notes de Matou :  
  
[1] Imaginez un bouledogue sur patte à corps de Gorille vous pourrez imaginer à quoi il ressemble.  
  
[2] d'Oximor^^ Rooo, que de souvenirs, le méchant d'une histoire d'héroique fantasy inventée avec ma meilleurs amie lol  
  
[3] Je serais tentée de répondre « Parceeeee quuueeeeeee » mais sa serais t'y pas de la pub pour une boisson ? lol  
  
[4] Sauver par le gong ^^  
  
[5] J'y comprend toujours rien en hiérarchie de l'armée.  
  
[6] Ou plutôt nez à torse lol Sephy-sama est grand et ma Lilith est assez petite.  
  
Voilà, alors après consultation de Sugy, je le poste maintenant, même si j'hésitait à le continuer. Mais on va dire que je vais essayer des chapitres plus cours mais plus fréquents^^  
  
Pour les reviews, bin, Sephy-sama est revenu^^ Merci pour les encouragements de Sugy et puis de Linoa (très bon ce gâteau lol) et je vous insiste à lire leurs fics, elles sont super !  
  
Pour Shunrya, juste que même si tu penses que tes reviews ne servent à rien, en tout cas elles me font plaisir (comme toutes les reviews d'ailleurs) Euuuh, pour les fautes d'accord, bin, faut dire que moi et l'orthographe c'est pas super. J'vais essayer de voir mais j'ai beau me relire certaines fautes sautent. Faudrait que je me dégotte un bétalecteur lol  
  
Voilou voilou lol sinon, comme Sugy l'avait demander à Linoa, je tiens à dire que j'ai msn et que vous pouvez me joindre à MatooSelphieroth@hotmail.com (Sephiroth : on se croirais aux courriers du cœurs la !) , pareil si les reviews ne marchent pas lol 


	7. Chapitre 7:l Souffredouleur

Chapitre 7: Souffre-douleur  
  
Lilith demeurait toujours sans voix devant le général Sephiroth [1]. Elle avait oublier que c'était effectivement sa chambre qui se trouvait à côté et comme une idiote elle était aller voir [2]. A présent, elle sentait qu'elle allait avoir plus d'ennuis qu'elle n'en avait déjà. Une voix la tira de ses pensées :  
  
_Et bien, que faisiez vous là soldat ?  
  
Elle sursauta et chercha rapidement une réponse à donner [3] :  
  
_Euh, eh bien, je... ma chambre est à côté et... en rentrant, j'ai vu que la porte était ouverte... j'ai trouver sa étrange ... j'ai jeter un coup d'œil pour voir si tout allait bien... je ne voulais pas vous déranger... mon général. [4]  
  
Le général continuait à la fixer de son regard pénétrant. Lilith ne savait plus quoi faire. Soudain, Sephiroth fit un pas de côté, lui laissant la voie libre.  
  
_Sa ira pour cette fois soldat, à l'avenir tachez d'être moins curieuse, vous ne vous en tirerez pas aussi bien à chaque fois.  
  
Lilith s'empressa de saluer Sephiroth et se dirigea en vitesse vers sa chambre. A peine eut –elle ouvert la porte que des mains la saisissaient par le col et la tiraient à l'intérieur.  
  
Dehors, Sephiroth n'entendit qu'un début de conversation :  
  
_Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il ne ta rien fait j'espère ! Oh je suis désolée tout est de ma faute !  
  
Il aurait aimé en savoir plus mais la porte se refermait déjà, de plus il souhaitait se reposer un peu avant de reprendre ses fonctions de directeur de centre. Il rentra donc dans sa chambre, envoyant voler son manteau sur le premier fauteuil qui passait.  
  
***  
  
Dans la chambre, Lilith tentait de satisfaire les interrogations de ses amies.  
  
_Il ne m'a rien fait, j'ai juste du courir pendant une heure sans repos pour satisfaire ce colonel.  
  
_Mais c'est inhumain, tout sa parce que tu l'avais un peu insulté.  
  
_D'après lui j'ai eu de la chance, on devrait me fusiller pour moins que sa.  
  
Tia pris part à la conversation :  
  
_Ba, de toute façon c'est fini à présent il va te foutre la paix.  
  
Lilith soupira :  
  
_Je crains qu'il n'en ait pas fini avec moi, mais pour le moment j'aimerais bien prendre une douche avant le repas.  
  
Elle attrapa une serviette ainsi que des vêtements de rechange, puis alla vers la salle de bain. Après s'être changer, elle sortit de la salle de bain ou Tia et Morgane l'attendait.  
  
_Allez, on est juste à l'heure pour le repas du soir.  
  
_Et plus question de penser au méchant colonel crétin et bourrin ajouta Tia avant de pousser joyeusement Lilith dehors.  
  
Celle-ci protesta mais ce laissa faire. Pendant que Tia fermait la porte, Morgane et Lilith prirent de l'avance. Tia dû courir pour les rattraper et en profita pour sauter sur le dos de Lilith. Celle –ci la reçu sur son dos avec violence. [5]  
  
_Tia, t'es lourde.  
  
_Mais toi tu es très forte ma petite Lily  
  
_Ne m'appel pas ainsi !  
  
_Moi j'aime bien, à moins que tu préfère Titi ?  
  
_Au choix je prends Lily. Mais que cela reste entre nous.  
  
Morgane rigola :  
  
_Dans ce cas on doit également me trouver un surnom. Pour toi Tia c'est dur ton nom est si cours.  
  
_Bin, pour tout vous dire c'est le diminutif de mon vrai prénom.  
  
Et c'est quoi ?  
  
_Vous rigolerez pas hein ? C'est Tiadora  
  
_C'est joli, TIA finit par dire Morgane, toujours hilare.  
  
_Rigole, rigole ma petite Morgy  
  
_Oh non c'est ignoble comme surnom.  
  
Lilith réfléchit un moment puis déclara :  
  
_Adjugé pour Morgy. [6]  
  
Tout en discutant, elles finirent par arriver au réfectoire. Lilith se pencha en arrière pour faire redescendre Tia. Celle-ci fut un peu déçue mais un regard de Lilith lui fit comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas insister là dessus. Malgré leur avance, le réfectoire était déjà assez rempli. Elles balayèrent la salle du regard à la recherche d'une place vide. Soudain, un sifflement se fit entendre. A une table près de celle des hauts-gradés, Stephan leur faisait signe de venir. Près de lui se tenaient Jeff et Jack. Les filles se frayèrent un chemin vers leur table.  
  
_Eh bien, vous en avez mit du temps, si vous voulez le meilleur repas, faut arriver plus tôt.  
  
Jeff approuva :  
  
_Surtout que pour fêter le retour du général, on à le droit à un repas spécial.  
  
Curieuse, Tia demanda :  
  
_Spéciale sa veut dire quoi ?  
  
_Mangeable lui répondit Jack  
  
Ils se mirent tous à rigoler, excepté Lilith qui se contenta de sourire. Tia le remarqua et s'écria :  
  
_Lilith, tu souris ! Miracle, elle sourit.  
  
Ils se mirent de nouveau à rire jusqu'à ce qu'un officier leur demande de baisser un peu le ton. Jack se mit alors au garde à vous pour s'excuser ce qui provoqua un nouveau fou-rire, y compris venant de l'officier. Puis des cuisinières apportèrent le repas. Celui-ci était pour une fois composé d'une macédoine de légume. Comme plat principal, ils avaient servit de la purée accompagnée de saucisses. Enfin, pour le dessert, ils eurent droit à une salade de fruits. Le repas fut ponctué de nombreuses discussions mais les sujets principaux pour le petit groupe fut le colonel Fortrek affectueusement baptisé « Cap'tain Trou-du-cul » [7] par Jack ainsi que le retour du général Sephiroth. Pour Stephan, c'était un signe de grand mouvement au sein des troupes de la Shin-ra, ainsi que sur la guerre imminente avec Utaï. Pour Jeff, c'était juste parce que le général avait le mal de son camp.  
  
Le dîner finit, les soldats allèrent tous ce coucher. Lilith s'endormit rapidement, épuisée par ses heures de cours.  
  
***  
  
Dans sa chambre, le général Sephiroth était affalé sur son bureau, penché sur les copies que lui avaient remis le professeur Mangold. Certains de ses élèves possédaient de bons potentiels en tactique, mais ils manquaient d'entraînement. Il se frotta le visage avec ses mains avant de rejeter une de ses mèches en arrière. La guerre était imminente, et la plupart de ses soldats ne reviendraient sûrement pas. Mais les Utaiens ne devaient plus continuer à se moquer impunément de sa patrie. Tel un félin, il s'étira avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. [8]Demain, il allait avoir son premier cours avec sa classe débutante et allait encore devoir subir les regards admiratifs de ses élèves.  
  
***  
  
Le réveil résonna dans la chambre des filles. Lilith attrapa le chausson qui traînait au pied de son lit. Elle le lança vers le réveil qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce et le manqua de quelques mètres. Un second chausson, provenant cette fois du lit superposé du haut, atterrit sur le réveil qui s'éteignit dans un gémissement plaintif. La chambre resta plongée dans un silence profond. Puis, une lumière s'alluma et Lilith envoya voler sa couverture. Comme à leurs habitudes, Lilith se réveillait toujours en première pour aller prendre une douche, puis elle réveillait Tia qui se douchaient pendant qu'elle s'habillait et enfin, Morgane qui avait besoin, selon elle, de plus de repos.  
  
Aujourd'hui, Lilith boitait encore quand elle revient de la salle de bain. Un bleu c'était formé sur son bras et elle mit un tee-shirt à manche longue pour cacher celui-ci. Elle n'avait pas dit à ses amies que le colonel Fortrek l'avait également frappée avec une sorte de cravache de militaire quand elle n'allait pas assez vite à son goût. Une fois prête, elles allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner.  
  
Pendant celui-ci, Jeff, Jack et Stephan, devenus à présent des amis des filles s'amusèrent à commenter leur emploie du temps.  
  
_Eh bien, vous allez avoir une rude journée aujourd'hui, bon, cours de stratégie sa va si tu t'endors pas, pour les bourrins comme nous la stratégie c'est pas très important, et puis seul les futurs généraux la pratiquent. Ensuite, oh, pas de chance, vous avez le Cap'tain, ma pauvre Lilith, tu es sure que tu veux pas qu'on le tabasse pour le calmer ?  
  
Lilith secoua négativement de la tête :  
  
_Non, sa ira, je pense qu'il ma assez punie, il va me laisser tranquille à présent.  
  
Jeff pouffa :  
  
_ Tu connais mal le Cap'tain ma chère, il est plus tenace qu'un T-Rex [9]. Bon, ensuite c'est leur du repas, et pour l'après midi vous débuter vos cours de matéria et de tir.  
  
Morgane s'effondra sur la table, renversant un peu de son chocolat au passage :  
  
_Oh, on va encore être épuisé ! Regardez, le soir on est trop fatiguée pour aller dans la salle de fête.[10]  
  
Jack lui tapota le dos en souriant :  
  
_Allez, tu vas bientôt t'habituer au rythme et tu trouveras le temps d'y aller. Nous on y ai tout le temps le soir, c'est sympa ils passent de la musique. Parais que c'est pour aider les jeunes à se détendre.  
  
Morgane :  
  
_Et les officiers ils y vont parfois ?  
  
_Si par officiers tu parles du général, il passe parfois pour boire [11] un verre mais c'est pas souvent, et il est très asocial.  
  
_Jack, c'est un euphémisme que tu utilises là.  
  
La fin du déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur, et les filles durent quitter les garçons pour ne pas arriver en retard à leurs cours.  
  
Arrivées à leur salle de classe, elles s'installèrent au fond et attendirent que leur professeur arrive. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, mais au lieu du petit professeur, ce fut le général Sephiroth qui pénétra dans la pièce. Tous les élèves se levèrent pour se mettre au garde à vous comme il était d'usage de le faire devant un haut gradé.  
  
Sephiroth s'avança sur l'estrade et demanda aux élèves de s'asseoir.  
  
_Bon, tous d'abord, votre professeur, monsieur Mangold a du vous avertir qu'il n'était que remplaçant. Je serais votre professeur le temps de ma présence dans ce camp. Lorsque je serais rappeler à mes occupations par la Shin-ra, le professeur Mangold poursuivra mes cours. Des questions ? Bien, je vais alors commencer par faire l'appel.  
  
L'appel finit, le général pris sur son bureau une pile de papier sur son bureau, puis s'accouda à celui-ci :  
  
_Ce sont les résultats de votre exercice da la dernière fois. Je les ai lus et ils sont dans l'ensemble satisfaisant. Vous avez certains potentiels pour la stratégie que je m'efforcerais de développer. Un défaut majeur ressort dans vos copies, la plupart d'entre vous on accomplit leurs missions, mais avec une perte humaine de plus de 60%.  
  
Une main se leva et un garçon blond pris la parole :  
  
_Mon général, je ne comprends pas en quoi c'est un défaut, il faut bien des sacrifices pour gagner une bataille.  
  
Sephiroth posa son regard perçant sur lui avant de lui sourire de manière sadique comme lui seul savait le faire :  
  
_Très bien, je tiendrais compte de tes conseils lorsque je préparerais mon prochain plan d'attaque, mais je te conseille de prier pour ne pas faire partie de mon bataillon.  
  
Sa remarque fut accueillie par un rire provenant des autres élèves et le blond se renfrogna, visiblement vexé. Sephiroth déposa son paquet de feuille sur la table :  
  
_Faites-les passer entre vous, vous pourrez voir vos fautes.  
  
Puis il se dirigea vers son bureau :  
  
_Bon, aujourd'hui, nous allons faire une étude de cas. Un plan statistique va apparaître devant vous.  
  
En effet, un nouveau plan en 3D s'afficha devant chaque ordinateur. La petite animation montrait des soldats de la Shin-ra attaquant un camps ennemis en passant par un petit pont. A la fin de l'animation, la totalité des soldats de la Shin-ra étaient détruit et la mission considérée comme échouée. Sephiroth pris la parole :  
  
_Bon, qu'est-ce qui a fait échouer cette mission ?  
  
Aucun des soldats ne répondit. Sephiroth soupira et pris la feuille d'appel. Il pointa au hasard son crayon sur celle-ci et interrogea le nom cocher [12]. L'élève se leva et répondit d'une petite voix :  
  
_Euh, parce que l'armée ennemie les attendait...  
  
_Mais encore ?  
  
_Eh bien, le plan était trop... prévisible ?  
  
_Très bien, tu peux te rasseoir. En effet ce plan est beaucoup trop prévisible. L'armée ennemie n'est pas bête et elle sait très bien que le pont elle le seul qui franchit cette rivière. A présent, quelqu'un a t-il une idée pour que la mission réussisse ?  
  
De nouveau le silence régna :  
  
_Allez, servez-vous un peu de votre tête et des données géographiques de la carte.  
  
Il utilisa à nouveau son procéder de tirage au sort.  
  
_Liltih Klate ?  
  
Lilith sentit son cœur se serrer à l'annonce de son nom [13]. Elle avait bien une idée mais elle n'avait pas envie de se ridiculiser devant toute la classe :  
  
_Euh, on peut jouer sur le fait que les ennemis nous sous-estiment...  
  
_Développez  
  
_Eh bien, les ennemis s'attendent à ce que l'on emprunte le pont, donc il faudrait leur faire croire qu'ils ont raison en envoyant quelques troupes pour attaquer ce pont...  
  
Sephiroth approuva d'un hochement de tête et lui intima de continuer.  
  
_Et il faudrait envoyer une autre troupe, le plus gros, euh, en les faisant traverser par la rivière la ou l'eau est la moins profonde et ainsi on attaque l'ennemi par derrière...  
  
Elle se tue attendant le verdict :  
  
_C'est une bonne solution. Tu peux t'assoeir. Donc comme vous avez vu, elle a utilisé les données géographiques de la carte, c'est la meilleur des solutions si vous voulez réussir un plan. A présent nous allons étudier les bases d'une lecture de carte...  
Le cours finit de se dérouler dans le calme et les élèves sortirent de la classe les bras chargés de devoirs pour le lendemain.  
  
Lors du cours avec le colonel Fortrek, celui-ci trouva une excuse pour coller à nouveau Lilith. Elles passèrent le repas à le traiter de tous les noms et la fin de la journée se passa dans le calme.  
  
Une semaine s'écoula alors, Fortek ne lâchait pas prise et semblait avoir pris Lilith comme souffre-douleur officiel. A chacun de ses cours, il trouvait une bonne excuse pour la coller le soir même. Pendant que Tia et Morgane, enfin habituée au rythme de vie, passaient leurs soirées à la salle de repos avec Jeff, Jack et Stephan, Lilith elle se retrouvait à obéir aux moindres caprices de Fortrek. Elle acquis d'ailleurs un niveau supérieur en athlétisme en tout genre. Hélas, les heures de colles de Fortrek se prolongeaient jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube et Lilith n'avait que quelques heures pour se reposer avant de débuter une nouvelle journée.  
  
Stephan tendit son assiette à Lilith, tout en continuant de râler :  
  
_Mais enfin, tu as vu tes cernes ? Tu vas finir par te faire du mal à vivre à ce rythme ! T'es pas une machine, pourquoi tu vas pas parler à ton professeur principal ? Le traitement que Cap'tain t'inflige n'est pas légal !  
  
_J'ai pas envie d'aller me plaindre, sa lui ferai beaucoup trop plaisir si je craquais. T'inquiet, je tiens le coup, j'ai jamais eu beaucoup besoin de sommeil de toute façon.  
  
***  
  
Lilith sentit quelque chose la frapper dans les côtes. Péniblement, elle se força à ouvrir les yeux. Elle rencontra alors le regard de Sephiroth. Celui-ci était pencher sur son bureau, la fixant droit dans les yeux. [14]  
  
_Ah, vous nous faites enfin le plaisir de vous joindre à nous. Je voulais vous laisser dormir mais votre voisine à tenue à vous réveiller. [15]  
  
Il se leva et rejeta une de ses mèches en arrière avant d'ajouter :  
  
_Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, en attendant nous travaillions sur les attaques en forêt si cela vous intéresse bien sûr.  
  
Puis, sans lui témoigner d'autre intérêt, il poursuivit son cours.  
  
Lorsque le cours fut fini, Lilith attendit devant le bureau de Sephiroth que les élèves sortent. En la doublant, Tia la prévint qu'elles l'attendaient dehors. Morgane ferma la porte, la laissant seule face au général. Celui-ci semblait plongé dans des copies et ne fit pas attention à elle. Puis, ils posa ses feuilles et releva la tête vers elle :  
  
_Vous avez une explication ?  
  
Lilith ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire :  
  
_Une explication ?  
  
_Oui, une explication logique à votre comportement qui vous éviterait une punition... je ne sais pas moi, insomnie due à des problèmes familiaux...  
  
Il prononça ses derniers mots de façon ironique comme si ce genre d'excuse lui plaisait.  
  
Lilith secoua la tête :  
  
_Non mon général, je n'ai aucune explication à mon comportement. Je souhaite juste ajouter que je m'excuse pour ce manque de respect envers vous.  
  
Sephiroth se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Son visage était presque coller au sien :  
  
_Très bien, dans ce cas, dans trois jours les soldats aspirants on le droit à deux jours de repos. Le premier jour, vous irez me voir à mon bureau vous êtes collée toute la journée. Vous pouvez disposer.  
  
Il s'écarta et alla ouvrir la porte. Tia manqua de tomber et fut retenue au dernier moment par Morgane. Sephiroth sourit :  
  
_Vous aurez cas demander à votre amie ce qu'elle a eu. Cela sera plus pratique que d'écouter au porte non ?  
  
Il indiqua à Lilith de sortir, celle-ci le salua et sorti précipitamment.  
  
Sephiroth referma la porte derrière elle, pourtant il entendit tout de même des bouts de conversations :  
  
_Alors Lily, raconte...  
  
_Je suis collée le premier jour de repos...  
  
_Magnifique, si Sephiroth s'y met aussi il va avoir du mal à trouver des horaires de colles qui ne sont pas déjà pris par Fortrek ! Ils devraient s'associer pour te pourrir la vie à deux.  
  
_Arrête ! On va t'entendre Tia, et puis c'est de ma faute j'aurais pas du dormir en cours.  
  
_Oui, mais ce n'est pas ta faute si Fortrek a décider de te coller tout les soirs...  
  
_On va pas rediscuter de ça, je n'irais pas me plaindre et puis sa me regarde...  
  
_Je dis plus rien.  
  
Les filles furent bientôt trop éloignées pour que Sephiroth entendent la suite de la conversation. Alors c'était donc cela. Il se rassit à son bureau et continua la correction des devoirs qu'il avait après avoir marquer sur un petit post-it :  
  
Penser à avoir une discussion avec le colonel Fortrek. Notes de Matou :  
  
Pfffu, j'ai enfin finit se chapitre. C'est un des plus longs et je le  
trouve assez barbants mais bon, il fallait bien en passer par là.  
Promis le chapitre 8 sera plus intéressant ! J'le jure ! Pitié me  
frapper paaas ! Eh eh, j'me suis fait un petit ordre chronologique  
pour faire ma fic. Bon, voilà les notes ^^ :  
  
[1] Tu m'étonnes il est si canon  
  
[2] Faut pas lui en vouloir, l'auteur elle-même avait oublier que c'était sa chambre mdr  
  
[3] Oui, trouver une excuse bidon en 5 minutes  
  
[4] Et le diplôme de l'excuse la plus bidon est attribué à ...  
  
[5] Bon, la je m'inspire d'Utena, un manga assez space dans lequel une fille passe son temps sur le dos de son amie. J'aime bien cette forme de complicité qui colle assez bien au caractère de Tia.  
  
[6] Fin du passage totalement inutile ne servant qu'a permettre à l'auteur, c'est à dire moi, de ne plus à avoir à écrire les prénoms en entier ^^ Une petite flémarde quoi^^  
  
[7] Milles excuses pour ce terme assez ordurier (je dirait plus que Cap'tain). Je l'ai prise dans une traduction d'une parodie de Matrix Revolution, c'est comme sa qu'on avait surnommé le capitaine qui refusait de filer son vaisseau à Neo^^  
  
[8] Torse nu, les cheveux balayant son dos musclé de manière sensuelle...  
  
Sephiroth : tu bave là ! Va prendre une douche froide avant de continuer tes notes.  
  
[9] Matou revient trempée :  
  
_Euh, ah vi, j'me souviens plus du nom des monstres alors j'ai mit celui d'un monstre de FF8 que j'aime vraiment pas. Il ma traumatisée^^  
  
[10] La j'ai pomper sur l'idée de Noin dans Gundam Wing qui as une salle pour ses jeunes étudiants en manque d'exercice...  
  
[11] Oh ! Sephiroth se déhanchant sur une musique entraînante, des perles de sueurs lui coulant le long du dos ... *Repars reprendre une douche avec des glaçons cette fois*  
  
[12] Le système préféré de nos proprofs chéris pour faire parler une bande de mollusque aphasiques comme le sont les élèves de ma classe MDR  
  
[13] Eh oui, lorsque un nom est tiré, le choisit fait une crise cardiaque, et les autres soupirent de soulagement ^^  
  
[14] Je rêve la ^^  
  
[15] A non c'est pas un rêve, encore mieux.  
  
Réponse aux reviews ^^ :  
  
Pour Ignis : Kikoo ma ignis^^ Chui contente qu'il te plaise, surtout que si elle t'avais pas plus j'aurais eu droit aux vannes pendants nos heures de cours loool (mais à présent qu'elle est là j'vais devoir mettre plus souvent mes chapitres, elle elle peut me frapper en directe)  
  
Pour Linoa : Ils sont pas stupides tes commentaires^^ Ma pauvre, j'aimerais pas avoir tes profs dit donc ! Lol qui ne voudrait pas être nez à torse avec Sephy-sama ? Bin, pour Morgane, promis j'la fait mourir torturée rien que pour toi à la fin si tu veux (et même si c'est pas prévu je ferais un chapitre spécial lol) Bon à quand la suite de ta fic (pub^^) parce que la je trépigne d'impatience. Passer la nuit avec Sephy raaaa^^  
  
Pour Shunrya : Je veux bien être bétalecter lol Comme sa j'aurais deux bétalectrices (Ignis ossi) c'est cool^^ Donc je fais comment, je t'envoie mes chapitres une fois fini ? J'essayerais de corriger les chapitres déjà posté.  
  
Pour Sugy : Eh eh, enfin la suite du nez-à-torse^^  
  
Voilà, je m'excuse pour le retard j'avais fais ce chapitre il y a un moment mais mon ordi à fait « flop » (disk dur C raide mort) donc j'ai du tout taper à l'ordi portable en attendant de ravoir internet. Mais I'm Back et j'ai déjà entamer le chapitre 8 ^^ 


	8. Chapitre 8: Une journée avec lui Part 1

Chapitre 8 : Une journée avec « lui »  
  
PART 1  
  
Les derniers jours qui les séparaient de leurs journées de repos avançaient à grands pas [1] Bizarrement, Fortrek avait cessé de coller Lilith, mais sa haine envers elle n'avais pas diminuer et il passait le plus clair de son temps à la rabaisser devant les autres. Pourtant, Lilith s'en fichait complètement. Elle avait récupéré son manque de sommeil et accompagnait à présent ses amies à la salle de fête. Même si elle y travaillait, plus qu'elle ne dansait, la présence de ses amis la réconfortait. Plusieurs fois, Stephan essaya de l'envoyer danser avec les autres mais elle refusait toujours. Morgane semblait, elle, s'être acoquinée [2] avec le garçon blond qui avait pris la parole au cour de stratégie. Il se nommait Raphaël [3]. Lilith ne l'aimait pas du tout, elle le trouvait crâneur et imbus de sa personne [4]. Enfin, le jour de repos arriva.  
  
Lilith avait reçu un message la vieille lui indiquant l'horaire où elle devait retrouver le général. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle aurait à faire. Elle c'était levée tôt pour prendre une rapide douche, elle attrapa son sac contenant ses affaires de cours et sortie de la pièce en silence pour ne pas déranger ses amies qui dormaient. Elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment des officiers. Le camp était calme et tout le monde semblait dormir. Elle arriva devant le bureau du général Sephiroth. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et un officier de la Shin-ra sortit. Il salua rapidement Lilith du regard :  
  
_Vous pouvez entrer, le général vous attend.  
  
Puis il quitta le bâtiment. Lilith entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Le général Sephiroth était debout, lui tournant le dos, regardant par la fenêtre l'air grave. Il semblait réfléchir à certains problèmes. [5] Soudain, il se retourna vers elle :  
  
_Vous savez vous battre non ? Je veux dire, vous vous êtes déjà battue en dehors de ce camp.  
  
_Oui mon général !  
  
_Bien, bien...  
  
Il marqua un silence avant de reprendre :  
  
_En temps normal, vous auriez passer cette journée à classer des papiers en m'écoutant vous faire la moral sur l'importance de suivre les cours. Hélas, je viens de recevoir une nouvelle qui m'oblige à m'absenter toute la journée, cette mission ne peut pas attendre.  
  
Il marqua à nouveau une pose :  
  
_Je ne souhaite pas pour autant vous acquitter de votre punition c'est pourquoi, malgré le fait que vous soyez une novice en mission vous allez m'accompagner. Vous avez des objections ?  
  
Lilith encore choquée par cette déclaration [6] acquiesça silencieusement. Sephiroth décroisa les bras :  
  
_Dans ce cas suivez moi.  
  
Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea, Lilith le suivant de près, vers une pièce se trouvant dans le bâtiment central. A l'entrée, un homme le salua et lui ouvrit la porte. Derrière la porte se découvrait un long couloir que Sephiroth emprunta. Il arrivèrent devant une grille. Sephiroth retira un de ses gants et le plaça sur un cadran lumineux placé à la gauche de la grille. Une petite diode verte s'alluma et la grille s'ouvrit. Sephiroth remit son gant puis rentra, imité par Lilith. La pièce était sombre mais de part les nombreuses armes entreposée Lilith en conclu qu'elle se trouvait dans l'armurerie. Sephiroth resta un moment à contempler les armes avant de se tourner vers Lilith :  
  
_Choisi en une  
  
Lilith regarda Sephiroth étonnée, sachant que les soldats novices n'avaint ordinairement droit qu'à un fusil. Sephiroth s'impatienta :  
  
_Tu préfères que je choisissent pour toi ? [7]  
  
_Non mon général  
  
Lilith se mit alors à inspecter les armes. Elles ne savaient pas quoi choisir entre les armes blanches, les armes à feu, les lances, les bâtons... Son regard se porta sur un manche qui dépassait. La poignée était faites d'un métal sombre. Sur le manche débutait le corps de deux dragons, un blanc et un noir se battant en duel, leurs ailes, une blanche tel à celle d'un ange et l'autre noir comme celle d'un démon formaient la garde de l'épée. Sa main se trouva attirée vers la poignée, et elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de la lame argentée au reflets sombres. Une fois l'épée en main, elle compris qu'aucune autre arme ne lui conviendrait. Derrière elle Sephiroth soupira :  
  
_Bon, c'est celle là que tu choisis ?  
  
_Oui mon général, enfin, si j'en ai l'autorisation.  
  
_Je ne l'aurais pas proposer sinon. Allez, on a assez perdu de temps comme sa.  
  
Il quittèrent l'armurerie. Lilith eu droit à un commentaire connaisseur du garde de l'entrée :  
  
_Eh bin, t'as pas choisi la moins puissante toi !  
  
Puis ils étaient allé dans un lieu ressemblant grandement à une écurie. Sephiroth alla voir le gardien, un jeune garçon aux cheveux jaunes qui ressemblait lui même à un chocobo.  
  
_Tu va me chercher mon chocobo ainsi qu'un autre pour la fille qui se trouve derrière moi.  
  
_Quelle couleur le chocobo pour elle mon général ?  
  
_On ne vas pas loin alors un vert ou un bleu suffira. Tu sais monter ?  
  
Lilith compris que c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait :  
  
_Oui mon général !  
  
Son ton était légèrement teinté d'exaspération. Le général semblait penser qu'elle ne savait rien faire et qu'elle était incapable de se débrouiller seule. Sephiroth remarqua le ton mais décida de ne pas relever. Le garçon avait disparut dans les écuries, puis revint rapidement :  
  
_Ils vous attendent dehors mon général.  
  
Le général le remercia rapidement et, après de nouveau ordonner à Lilith de le suivre, sorti. A l'entrée du camps les attendaient deux chocobos. L'un deux était petit mais avait un magnifique plumage bleuté et semblait parfaitement entraîné. L'autre était beaucoup plus grand. C'était un chocobo noir [8]. Il avait un regard perçant et se tenait droit et majestueux. On sentait une certaine noblesse ressortir de ce chocobo. Un gradé se tenait à côté des deux chocobos. En voyant arriver Sephiroth il retira sa casquette et s'approcha :  
  
_Mon général. Je vous attendais. Nous avons tirer le plan de l'endroit ou vous devez vous rendre. *Il posa son regard sur Liltih* Vous êtes sur de vouloir l'emmener mon général, elle va plus vous retarder qu'autre chose et puis c'est contraire au règlement.  
  
Lilith serra les poings et fusilla l'homme du regard. Sephiroth répondit calmement :  
  
_On en a déjà parler. C'est une simple mission de routine.  
  
_Pour vous mon général mais sauf votre respect, elle n'a même pas encore eu son diplôme de soldat.  
  
Cette fois-ci, Lilith s'emporta :  
  
_Oh ! C'est pas parce que vous n'avez jamais vécu autrement que bien protéger dans votre petite maison que tout le monde en as fait autant ! Je me battais déjà à trois ans juste pour pouvoir aller à l'école !  
  
Lilith regretta immédiatement ces paroles. Elle venait de perde son sang froid devant un général et un haut gradé. En temps normal, avec son calme naturel, elle aurais encaisser sans broncher. L'homme la regarda étonné avant d'éclater de rire :  
  
_Eh bien mon général elle semble impulsive, je vous souhaite de la chance pour cette mission vous allez en avoir besoin. Oh, et excuser moi si je vous ai manquer de respect mademoiselle.  
  
Puis, il rentra dans le camp, toujours en rigolant. Sephiroth s'approcha de son chocobo, le caressant derrière les oreilles [9] Puis, d'un geste rapide et faisant voler son manteau [10] il se mit en selle. Lilith s'approcha à son tour de son chocobo et monta elle aussi dessus. Le chocobo sembla s'énerver un petit peu mais un rapide grattage de nuque lui fit adopter entièrement Lilith. Sephiroth se tourna vers elle :  
  
_Tu es prête ?  
  
_Oui mon général  
  
_Bien, on y va alors. Reste derrière moi et ne fais rien sans mon autorisation.  
  
Lilith manqua de répliquer quelque chose [11] mais se tut et serra un peu plus les rennes de son chocobo.  
  
Il chevauchèrent [12] toute la matinée sans faire de pause. Lilith hésitait depuis quelques heures à demander ce qu'ils devaient faire à Sephiroth mais l'air concentré de celui-ci la conforta dans son idée d'attendre qu'il se décide de lui même à parler. [13] De plus, elle commençait à avoir faim et se demandait si le général comptais s'arrêter un jour. Soudain, elle aperçut au loin un petit village qui se dessinait. Sephiroth arrêta son chocobo. Celui-ci sembla contrarié et se mit à taper de la patte sur le sol :  
  
_Calme toi Nightmare [14]  
  
Il mit pied à terre et tenant son chocobo par le renne, s'agenouilla. Il posa sa main sur le sol et sembla rester pensif. En se penchant un peu, Lilith remarqua alors que Sephiroth était agenouillé dans une sorte d'emprunte géante appartenant certainement à un monstre [15] Il se releva et indiqua la ville du regard :  
  
_Nous avons rendez-vous la-bas.  
  
Puis il remonta sur Nightmare et parti vers la ville. Ils pénétrèrent tout deux dans la cité. Celle-ci semblait déserte, comme si les gens se cachaient d'une menace. Sephiroth alla vers la plus grande maison, située au fond de la ville. Un homme en costume à l'allure nerveuse les attendaient devant :  
  
_Général ! Je commençait à croire qu'il... enfin cela n'a pas d'importance. Entrez donc ! Je suis tellement soulagé que vous ayez accepter de venir.  
  
Sephiroth descendit de son chocobo :  
  
_C'est normal, votre message m'a intrigué et j'attend d'en savoir un peu plus avant de commencer ma mission.  
  
_Je comprend mais donnez vous la peine d'entrer, je vous ai fait préparer un repas. Nous pourrons en discuter plus amplement là bas.  
  
Il remarqua enfin la présence de Lilith :  
  
_Eh toi ! Les écuries sont la-bas. Ensuite tu n'auras cas aller demander quelque chose en cuisine.  
  
Lilith allait répliquer mais Sephiroth se plaça devant elle :  
  
_Vous faites erreur monsieur Dentsyn [16] Ce soldat m'accompagne dans la mission et je souhaiterais qu'il soit présent pour qu'il sache en quoi elle consiste.  
  
_Oh excusez moi, je ne savais pas, veuillez me pardonner pour ce ton un peu brusque. Et bien si vous voulez vous donner la peine de me suivre.  
  
Lilith descendit de son chocobo et tendit les rennes à un garçon qui était accourut pour s'occuper des chocobos. Dentsyn était déjà rendu à la porte de sa maison, la tenant ouverte pour laisser rentrer Sephiroth et Lilith. Celui-ci se tourna vers Lilith, lui lançant un regard froid ne laissant pas de place à toute forme de discussion :  
  
_Essaye de te tenir lors du repas !  
  
_Bien... mon général.  
  
Puis ils pénétrèrent dans la vaste demeure. A première vu, on pouvait dire que le maire de ce village n'était pas pauvre. Sa demeure débordait de signe de richesse, tel des tableaux ou des lustres richement ornés de dorures et de cristal. Lilith retint un sifflement admiratif. Ou donc le maire avait-il eu tant d'argent ? Le maire les conduit dans une pièce ou se trouvait une table ou deux couverts avaient été installé. Dentsyn cracha à une gouvernante qui se trouvait la d'aller rajouter un couvert pour Lilith. Celle-ci se dépêcha d'obéir. Lorsque la table fut mise pour Lilith, Sephiroth et elle s'installèrent face à face, le maire se mettant près d'eu au bout de la table. L'entrée fut servie. Lilith jeta un regard à ses couverts. Trois fourchettes avaient été placée, toute différentes es une que les autres et il en était de même pour les couteaux. Lilith resta un moment à les contempler. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Sephiroth était en train de l'observer, un sourire sur les lèvres. Tout en le regardant, elle attrapa une fourchette placée à sa gauche, Sephiroth fit non de la tête. Elle tenta une autre fourchette mais ce n'était pas encore la bonne. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul choix. Elle remercia Sephiroth d'un hochement de tête et commença à manger avec appétit. Dentsyn, qui n'avait rien remarquer du petit manège entre les deux soldats continuait de parler de tout et de rien :  
  
_Et qu'en ai t'il des relations avec Utaï Général ?  
  
_Pour le moment, les diplômâtes continuent à essayer d'arranger les relations, mais je ne pense pas que sa va fonctionner. Les attentats se multiplient contre les membres de la Shinra présent sur place.  
  
_Je ne comprend pas, nous sommes pourtant là-bas pour leurs bien.  
  
_Certains Utaïens ne supportent plus la présence de la Shinra dans leurs pays. Et le président refuse de retirer ses troupes [17]  
  
_Je comprend sa décision, après tout se n'ai pas ce peuple de sauvage qui dictera ses lois à la Shinra.  
  
_Je m'abstiendrais de tout jugement politique, je ne fais qu'exécuter les ordres de la Shinra. En parlant de ça, vous ne m'avez sûrement pas fait déplacer en prétextant une urgence pour rien et j'aimerais en savoir plus sur cette mission le plus rapidement possible.  
  
_Oh, déjà ? Bien bien, et bien donc, nous avons à subir depuis quelques temps les attaques d'un monstre encore inconnu à nos jours. Il est extrêmement puissant et mes hommes n'arrivent pas à le battre. Nous vivons dans la crainte et j'ai fini par vous demander de l'aide.  
  
_Vous m'avez donc appeler pour un monstre ?  
  
_Pas n'importe lequel. C'est le fruit d'une expérience et... j'en ai trop dit... excusez moi, oublier ce que j'ai dit.  
  
_Ca va être dur je crois...  
  
Sephiroth se leva, immédiatement imité par Lilith :  
  
_Bon, pour le moment nous allons nous occuper de ce monstre. Mais je compte bien avoir une explication avec vous ensuite.  
  
Le maire se leva tremblant :  
  
_Euh oui, bien sur... Je ... vais vous faire amener vos chocobos.  
  
Le maire disparut rapidement. Sephiroth se tourna vers Lilith :  
  
_Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?  
  
_... il ment... ou alors il a omit de nous donner certains détails importants. Dans tout les cas je ne penses pas qu'un maire puisse vivre aussi richement sans avoir plonger les mains dans quelques magouilles.  
  
_Hum, intéressantes suppositions...  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, le maire revenait pour leurs annoncer qu'il venait de faire préparer des chocobos. Ils quittèrent la salle à manger pour retrouver le confort discutable de Nightmare et de Sucrette[18] . La chasse allait commencer.  
  
Il s'étaient éloignés depuis une heure du village et les cadavres d'animaux les entourant montraient qu'ils étaient proche de leurs but.  
  
Lilith, un peu en retrait, entendit un bruit provenant de sa gauche. Elle tourna rapidement la tête, et eut juste l temps de voir une énorme griffe s'abattre sur elle.  
  
Une gerbe de sang gicla...  
  
Notes de Matou :  
  
Bon, au départ je voulais tout faire en une seule partie et puis je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas poster le début et la fin plus tard^^ Hein ? N'est-ce pas intelligent^^ Non ? Bon, j'dit plus rien lol Allez je poste rapidement et pi je me lance dans la suite^^  
  
[1] Aragorn, mon idole !  
  
[2] Amis des termes du 19eme bonsoir (J'me gausse là, j'me gausse)  
  
[3] Celui D'Angel Sanctuary, pas l'autre (c'était un message spécial pour ceux qui me connaissent dans la vraie vie et qui connaissent également le Raphaël que je connais mdr, Dix euros à ceux qui aurons compris ce que je dis)  
  
[4] Une cacaille chanchan (mailer moi si vous piger rien à ce que je raconte, j'expliquerais les termes^^)  
  
[5] Pov' 'ti Séphy, il a des ennuis !  
  
[6] Il la pas non plus demandée en mariage faut pas abuser  
  
[7] Il va la tutoyer à présent sa me gonflera moins^^  
  
[8] bin vi, sa fait plus classe quand même, vous le voyez vous sur un gentil petit chocobo jaune voir vert ou bleu ? Moi pas ^^  
  
[9] Sa a des oreilles un chocobo ?  
  
[10]Et permettant à Matou d'inonder son clavier  
  
[11] Oh, j'dois vous demander si j'ai la tête qui me gratte ? (non c'est nul comme vanne, j'trouverais autre chose)  
  
[12] c'est tout ce que j'ai trouver qui se rapproche de « monter un chocobo » j'allais pas non plus dire « chocobuèrent »  
  
[13] Tu va parler oui ? les lecteurs s'ennuient la  
  
Sephiroth : T'avais qu'a prévoir un sénar un peu plus dense  
  
Matou : Quoi ? Il est très bien mon sénar' Et pi tu arrête de m'embêter ou j'écris une fic yaoi avec Barret d'abord !  
  
Sephiroth : T'oserais jamais !  
  
[14] J'avais envie de caser le nom du chocobo quelque par^^ Surtout que dans l'origine du mot Cauchemar, les mares était le nom donné au jument et coche, bin le cocher quoi, donc un cauchemar est celui qui conduit des rêves tel des juments et... vous vous en foutez hein ^^  
  
[15] Bin si c'est un mec il doit se ruiner en chaussure... et non au moment ou j'écris je n'ai pas vu Godzilla !  
  
[16 ]Merci Shunrya  
  
[17] Bin, on va suivre la mode de comparaison entre la Shinra et une certaine puissance dont je tairais bien sur le nom lol non mais Evolvana et Linoa Sky on raisons, y'a vraiment des ressemblances, pour ma part j'ai décider que le conflits commencerait après une invasion préventive de la Shinra à Utaï pour cause de... détentions d'armes chimiques MDR  
  
[18] J'avais pas d'idée ! Et pi c'est mignon Sucrette comme nom^^ 


	9. chapitre 9: Une journée avec lui Part 2

Chapitre 9 : Une journée avec « lui »  
  
Part 2  
  
~°~°Interlude°~°~  
  
Matou arrive, traînant Shunrya par le bras. Hum, avant de vous présenter la suite de cette fic, je tiens à vous montrez ce que VOUS NE VERREZ JAMAIS DANS UN FIC DÎTES SERIEUSE. Ceci est une scène coupée qui par soucis de faire un chapitre 10 à été enlevée au montage.  
  
Pendant que Lilith se faisait attaquer par le méchant monstre, Sephiroth était absorbé par un lapin qui galopait dans les fourrées.  
  
Sephy: Oh un lapin *pense: hum, j'me le rôtirai bien en civet moi*  
  
Lilith : SEPHYYYY JE MEEEUUURRRSSS GARLGLOEZRONOIHoigoifngqg...  
  
Sephy: Hein quoi?  
  
Le monstre: Brrrup! non non rien rien!  
  
Sephy: ah, bon dépêche toi Lilith on est en retard  
  
Lilith : dans le ventre du monstre: Oui général de mes fesses!  
  
Sephy : bah où c kelle est partie ? *tout haut* LILITH TU ES ALLEE CHASSER DU LAPIN ?!  
  
Lilith : OUAIS ON PEUT DIRE CA ! MEME QUE C LUI KI MA BOUFFER  
  
Sephy : l'heure est grave ! Les lapin sont des mutants, ils deviennent anthropophages ! Faut que je prévienne la base. *il part sans plus se soucier de Lilith*  
  
Lilith: Ah il est beau le chevalier servant des ses dames^^  
  
Matou : Bon, bin voilà, promis on arrêtera les champis hallucinogènes ! Mais Shunrya, te cache pas ! C'est marrant cette version^^ Allez, place à la vrai version à présent.  
  
Sephiroth : vous me désespérez ! Pourquoi mes fans sont t'elle aussi.... Hystériques !  
  
~°~°FIN Interlude°~°~  
  
Lilith se senti aspergée de sang. Elle avait réussi à éviter de justesse la griffe mais Sucrette avait basculé et elle avait atterrie lourdement sur le sol. Elle roula sur elle même avant de se remettre d'un bond souple sur ses pieds, tirant son épée face au monstre.  
  
Celui-ci releva la tête, quelques plumes de chocobos ensanglantées[1] tombant de sa gueule. Il pencha la tête sur le côté comme intrigué par sa présence. Le monstre était très grand et ressemblait étrangement à un griffon. [2] Mais au lieu d'être de couleur rouge, il était bleu ciel et ses cornes ressemblaient à deux stalagmites. Le monstre ouvrit la bouche, permettant à d'autres plumes de s'écraser sur sol et lança une attaque de vent et de glace en direction de Lilith. Celle-ci se mit en position de défense s'apprêtant à encaisser l'attaque.  
  
Tout ce passa très vite, lorsque le souffle lui arriva dessus, elle fermi les yeux. Pourtant, elle ne sentit qu'un léger froid, comme si le souffle la contournait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que Sephiroth se trouvait devant elle, devient le souffle glacial grâce à Masamune. Lorsque le griffon des glaces [3] eut finit son attaque, Sephiroth se tourna vers Lilith :  
  
_Tu va bien ?  
  
_Oui mon général  
  
_Prête à attaquer ?  
  
_Quand vous voulez mon général répondit Lilith avec un sourire cruel.  
  
Lilith se mit à la même hauteur que Sephiroth, face au (à l'abominable) griffon (des glaces). Celui-ci c'était relever et dépassait largement les 10 mètres de haut. [4] Comprenant que ses attaques de glaces ne fonctionnaient pas [5], le griffon décida de passer aux attaques physiques. Il attaqua Lilith qui fit un bond sur le côté pour l'éviter, lui assenant au passage un coup d'épée au visage. Le griffon grogna mais sembla ne pas être très blessé. Sephiroth s'élança vers lui, enchaînant sauts et coups de masamune mais le griffon, bien que blessé à chaque fois, ne perdait rien de sa rage et de sa puissance. Au bout de plusieurs minutes et après avoir attaquer le griffon chacun de leurs côté, Sephiroth et Lilith se retrouvèrent un peu en retrait. Sephiorht se tourna vers Lilith :  
  
_Tu tiens le coup  
  
_Bien sur, mais lui aussi j'ai l'impression.  
  
_Ce n'est pas un griffon comme les autres... Il semble avoir subit des transformations génétiques. Il est plus résistants, plus puissant et son élément est la glace [6] Sa va être dur de la battre. Sauf si...  
  
_Vous avez un plan ?  
  
_Oui...Vous en êtes ou avec votre classe dans vos cours sur les materias ?  
  
Lilith se demanda si c'était bien le moment de parler de son avance dans ses cours.  
  
_Euh, on a finit l'utilisation des materias vertes et bleues.  
  
_Et les rouges ?  
  
_En théorie on a appris à s'en servir mais leurs utilisations n'est pas prévue avant le troisième cycle.  
  
Sephiroth sortit quelque chose de sa poche et la lança à Lilith. Celle-ci la rattrapa au vol. Elle tenait dans ses mains une materia aux reflets rouges.  
  
_Mais... mon général !  
  
_Son nom est Ifrit, dieu du feu. Je veux que tu utilise cette materia, lorsque je t'en donnerai le signe, déploie alors toute la puissance d'Ifrit sur le griffon. Tu ma bien comprise ?  
  
_Oui mais... le professeur nous a dit que c'était interdit d'utiliser ce genre de materia si on est pas préparer... et c'est la première fois que...  
  
_Dit toi que c'est un ordre de ton général et que si tu n'obéit pas nous sommes tout les deux morts. Sa te va comme motivation ?  
  
Lilith acquiesça et tremblante inséra la materia dans l'orifice prévu pour de son épée. Puis elle fermi les yeux et se concentra pour entrer en contacte avec le pouvoir de la materia. Elle se sentit partir dans un noir profond. Intérieurement elle appela : [7]  
  
_Ifrit, dieu du feu ! Moi Lilith je t'invoque !  
  
_Je suis Ifrit, dieu des flammes incandescentes de l'enfer ! Tu oses me déranger misérable humaine ! Que me veux tu  
  
_J'invoque ton aide et je veux que tu me prête ton pouvoir.  
  
La voix dans sa tête partit d'un rire grave.  
_Tu es bien présomptueuse petite humaine. Je te donne mon pouvoir, à toi de pouvoir le contrôler.  
  
Lilith sentit que son corps devenait de plus en plus brûlant. Elle aperçut qu'elle grandissait de plus en plus, ses muscles devenant plus dur, des poils oranges poussant sur son corps. Son regard devint perçant et une soif ardente de puissance et de destruction l'envahit. Devant elle se trouvait un monstre.  
  
Attaques-le !  
  
Elle tourna la tête, le général la regardait, enfin, il regardait plutôt le monstre qu'elle était devenue. Il ne lui avait pas encore fait signe d'attaquer.  
  
On s'en fiche de son signal ! Tue se monstre ! Je veux du sang !  
  
Elle avança d'un pas mais s'arrêta. Elle ne devait pas encore avancer. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle engagea une lutte intérieur entre son corps et cette voix qui la poussait au massacre. Soudain, elle vit que Sephiroth lui faisait signe d'attaquer. Elle relâcha toute ses défenses et se jeta sur le griffon.  
  
Enfin ! Va y, brûle le, griffe-le ! Tu en as la force et l'envie !  
  
Elle se déchaîna sur le griffon, le blessant violemment. Le griffon hurla de terreur, relevant la tête et dévoilant son cou. Sephiroth qui avait attendu se moment se précipita et enfonça masamune jusqu'à la garde dans la nuque du griffon. Il la fit descendre ouvrant une plaie sanglante [8] Lilith déplaça son corps puissant d'un bond souple sur le côté, évitant ainsi le griffon qui s'effondra mort sur le sol.  
  
Lilith vit alors le guerrier aux cheveux d'argent se tourner vers elle.  
  
C'est à ton tour, il va te tuer à présent. Comme le monstre.  
  
Elle recula en grognant quand il fit un pas vers elle. Elle se rétracta sur elle même, ce préparant ainsi à sauter sur son nouvel ennemis.  
  
Tue-le ou il te tuera ! Il doit être délicieux. Je veux plus de sang ! Encore plus de sang.  
  
Sephiroth rangea sa masamune et tendit la main vers elle [9] Elle grogna à nouveau. Que lui voulait se tueur de monstre. Elle n'avait rien fait, juste ce défendre. Qui était-il, que lui voulait-il ? A présent, elle souhaitait retourner dans sa grotte sombre et dormir.  
  
Oui, on ira se reposer mais après l'avoir tuer ! Nous ne sommes plus qu'un à présent. Tu es moi, tu es Ifrit et tu vas le tuer pour moi !  
  
Ifrit contracta ses muscles et se jeta sur Sephiroth, toutes griffes dehors, prêt à le déchiqueter !  
  
NON ! Je suis... Lilith... pas Ifrit... Général ! STOP! QUITTE CE CORPS! Je ... suis ... MOI !  
  
Non ! Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Sale humaine ! Tu me le paiera !  
  
Sephiroth vit Ifrit arrêter sa course au beau milieu de son attaque. Il poussa un hurlement déchirant. Puis, une multitude de lumière l'entoura et son corps sembla disparaître pour laisser place à la frêle silhouette de Lilith [10] Celle-ci s'écroula sur le sol, relâchent la materia rouge qu'elle tenait dans la main. Sephiroth s'approcha d'elle et la retourna sur le dos, la prenant dans ses bras [11].  
  
Lilith ouvrit ses yeux, ils étaient rouges sangs. Elle les referma, secouant la tête. Elle sentit quelque chose de frais sur son front. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ils avaient repris leurs teinte habituelle et vit que c'était la main de Sephiroth sur son front qui l'avait rafraîchit. Il la retira vivement.  
  
_Ca va ?  
  
_Euh... je crois... dit, c'est normal que j'ai envie de me gratter comme si j'avais des puces ?  
  
_Oui  
  
_Et que j'ai envie de manger quelque chose de bien saignant ?  
  
_Oui  
  
_Et que j'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un ?  
  
_Oui, tu as du combattre l'esprit d'un dieu. Et Ifrit n'est pas le plus simple à diriger, il faut avoir une volonté de fer pour ne pas se laisser envahir et maîtriser par celui-ci. Tu t'ai bien débrouillée !  
  
_Oh... merci... Il est mort le griffon ?  
  
_Oui. Tu vas te reposer un peu le temps que j'ailles le fouiller.  
  
Il posa Lilith accoudée à un rocher et alla vers le cadavre du griffon, après avoir bien sur ranger sa materia dans sa poche. Il examina de prêt le cadavre et trouva un collier bleu parsemée de pierres bleues pendantes comme des stalactites. Il y trouva également 10 000 gils. Mais ce qui attira son attention [12] fut un étrange tatouage sur le dos du griffon. Il connaissait bien ce sigle. Il se leva et pesta doucement :  
  
_Hojo.. . qu'est-ce que tu prépare encore ?  
  
Il détourna la tête du cadavre et alla vers Lilith qui essayait de se relever.  
  
_Sa va mieux ?  
  
_Oui mon général !  
  
_Bon, rentrons au village alors... au tiens, tu le mérite !  
  
Il lui tendit le collier qu'il avait trouver. Lilith l'interrogea du regard :  
  
_Tu as réussi à dompter Ifrit, grâce à sa on a pu battre se griffon, c'est normal que ce collier te revienne... et puis sa n'irais pas avec ma tenue rajouta-il avant de sourire.  
  
Lilith pris le collier en remerciant le général et le rangea dans sa poche.  
  
Sephiroth siffla et son chocobo noir arriva rapidement. Il aida Lilith à monter dessus et grimpa à son tour derrière elle.  
  
Lilith frissonna en sentant le général si proche d'elle mais son état fiévreux l'empêcha de protester. Ils partirent tout deux vers le village. Arriver la-bas, Sephiroth descendit en premier, puis aida Lilith a poser les pieds sur le sol. Celle-ci avait la même impression que si elle avait trop but. Le maire arriva en courant :  
  
_Vous revoilà ! Oh, mais vous êtes blessée ! Venez vous reposer !  
  
Sephiroth intervint :  
  
_Donner une chambre à mon soldat pour qu'il puisse se reposer, quand à moi, j'a deux mots à vous dire ! A propos d'Hojo !  
  
Le maire pâlit instantanément et fit appeler des servantes pour s'occuper de Lilith. Celle-ci protesta légèrement mais ce laissa entraînée par les servantes.  
  
***  
  
Dans le bureau du maire, Sephiroth faisait les cents pas.  
  
_...d'ou le luxe de votre demeure. C'est dut aux subventions pour votre silence...  
  
_Oui... je ne savais pas que si j'acceptait nous aurions tant de monstres.  
  
_Ca je l'ai bien compris ! Bon, je vais voir ça avec Hojo ! Normalement vous n'aurez plus de problèmes avec ce genre de monstre.  
  
_Merci général...  
  
_Ne me remercier pas, vous aurez tout de même l'aval d'un inspecteur de la Shinra à propos de vos ... richesses obtenues en compassassions de votre silence.  
  
_Euh... oui général.  
  
_Parfais. A présent je vais retourner à mon camps, pouvez vous me donner un deuxième chocobo ?  
  
_Je vais immédiatement le faire venir général.  
  
_Bien ! Ou ce trouve la chambre de mon soldat ? [13]  
  
_Je vais vous y conduire général Sephiroth. [14]  
  
***  
  
Lilith était allongée sur son lit. En arrivant dans la chambre, elle s'était effondrée sur son lit, gardant vêtements et chaussures. Elle avait à nouveau chaud. Elle rêvait qu'elle était Ifrit, courant dans les bois et les forêt, s'attaquant aux monstres environnement. Puis elle se sentait comme aspirée et enfermé dans un espace clos et vide aux bords rouges. Elle voulait crier mais n'y arrivait pas.  
  
Elle se leva d'un bond, ouvrant grand les yeux et frappant le vide.  
  
_Calme toi ! C'était qu'un cauchemar.  
  
Elle se retourna et vit Sephiroth, assis sur une chaise à la regarder. Instinctivement, elle vérifia qu'elle était habillée. Puis elle se tourna vers Sephiroth :  
  
_Depuis quand je dors ?  
  
_Une demi-heure au plus, mais il faut rentrer au camps avant la nuit, c'est plus sur.  
  
_Sauf votre respect mon général on viens de se taper un griffon alors les petits monstres la nuit, on peut se les faire facile !  
  
Sephiroth éclata de rire :  
  
_Dans ton état sa serais déconseillé. Allez, debout, il est temps d'y aller, tu dormira au camps.  
  
_Je suis pas fatiguée et je peux me battre.  
  
Sephiroth avait déjà ouvert la porte, il lui répondit d'un air distrait sans aucune conviction :  
  
_Oui.. je n'en doute pas...  
  
Lilith se leva et sortit en courant pour rattraper Sephiroth. Celui- ci l'attendait dehors.  
  
_Je suis prête mon général... oups...  
  
Elle tituba un peu, s'étant levée trop rapidement.  
  
_Vous me rassuré, je suis certain à présent que vous saurez vous défendre de vous même.  
  
Lilith lui lança un regard noir avant de grimper sur son nouveau chocobo [15] Sephiroth monta à son tour et tout deux partirent vers le camp.  
  
Notes de Matou :  
  
Bon, voilà un chapitre finit. Encore un chapitre minable mais bon, j'commence à avoir l'habitude. Pour ce qu'il y ai des invocations chui partie dans un gros délire, désolée.  
  
Mais oh regardez qui vient la :  
  
Sucrette : Kwwwaaaak  
  
Matou : Et oui, après des problèmes avec la LDPDC (ligue de protection des chocobos) fondée par Sugy, Lin et Shunrya, je tiens à vous informer qu'aucun chocobo n'a été blessé pendant l'écriture de cette scène. Voilà^^ Sucrette est à adopter, elle chercher un auteur de fic qui accepterais de lui trouver une place ou elle pourrais y vivre en paix^^  
  
[1] Pauvre Sucrette !!!!  
  
[2]Celui d'FF8, le dragon la, trop mimi^^  
  
[3] Griffon : l'abominable griffon de glaces s'il te plait, j'ai pas signer un contrat avec toi pour qu'on oublie la moitié de mon terrifiant nom. Et pi ou c'était écrit dans le contrat qu'on devait me peindre en bleu ? c'est pas indélébile au moins ?  
  
Matou : Euh, va voir avec Sephy, c'est lui mon responsable de la communication et accessoirement directeur du bureau des réclamations.  
  
Griffon : Euh, non oublie sa !  
  
[4] Euh, sa doit donner dans le combien sa 10 mètres.. j'espère que c'est assez grand, j'ai pas une bonne évaluation des distances moa.  
  
[5] Si , si, sa réfléchit un griffon, non ? ... et bin le miens il réfléchit voilà tout !  
  
[6] Bon, avant que la LDPDG (ligues de protection des griffons) me  
tombe dessus, je tiens à précisez qu'aucun griffon n'a été modifié  
génétiquement pour ce tournage. C'est grâce à des effets spéciaux très  
poussé *montre deux pots de peinture blanche et bleue* que ce griffon  
a été transformé.  
  
Griffon : ouais mais c'est corrosif ton truc  
  
[7] Le dialogue qui suis serra entièrement intérieur mais à cause d'un problème de budget, tout l'argent que je possédait ayant disparut dans l'achat des pots de peinture, sa sera juste montrer par de l'italique.  
  
[8] Ami du sang et du gore bonsoir ! Bin quoi, j'ai jamais été doué en  
combat moi, j'fais ce que je peux ^^  
  
[9] Comme Riku dans KH  
  
[10] Bin comparer à la masse d'Ifrit Lilith est frêle^^  
  
[11] Sephiroth : Matou ?  
  
Matou : oui ?  
  
Sephiroth : Tu baves.  
  
[12] Lo que me llama la intecion ... j'adore l'espagnol^^ surtout pour  
dire cette expression, j'ai toujours envies de la dire en espagnol !  
  
[13] Possessif le Sephy !  
  
[14] J'peux pas l'appeler Séphy ?  
  
Sephiroth : NAN ! Dans les notes passe encore mais pas dans la  
fic.  
  
Matou : rooo  
  
[15]On fait c'est Sucrette repeinte, il me restait un peu de  
peinture^^  
  
Voilà, alors encore milles pardons pour ses notes de merde et le  
délire que je me suis tapée au début ! Mon dieu c'est une fic sérieuse  
ici ! 


End file.
